Legacy: Rebirth
by Nalui21212
Summary: In the Tale of Legacy fallow and else world story with everything you love about your hero and more. Read as are hero go through many trails in discovering who they in order to battle a new evil that not even the gods themselves can fight against.
1. Revenge from beyond time

Scene 1: Temple. Day.

We fade in with a shot Triton walking into his white cape. We cut to his feet we see they our white. We cut to his hands as we see that there is blood covering it. We cut to his eyes as we see them dark black. We cut to his mouth we see a giant grin. We cut to the back of him as we see him enter a room full of gods from 36 universe also we see two our missing. We cut to Triton as we see him stop and glare at them all. We cut to the gods as we see them get up and keep down towards him. We cut to Triton as we see him fold his arms and laugh. As he does we see the gods look at each other then at him.

Triton:

Well hello gods and goddess.

Jupiter:

What bring new do you to us.

Trtion:

I bring you news that there is something dark going on in our little gathering of worlds. Or shall I say entity.

Athena:

What do you mean?

Triton:  
If I may lord Zeus and lord Jupiter?( Not there heads.) I've noticed over the last meliana we have gone through countless reboots of the universe yet. Over and over again we meet new issues. Lets eliminate the other worlds and take over. Build a new one from the old. Create one single universe that we may judge instead of thirty six. More and more the human keep blowing up and casing issue for there world. We still end up with the same issue. I Provide you with the easy answer all. Destroying and then rule under and iron fist. We eliminate the weak and bring up the strong.

Aphrodite:

What about the beauty in free will.

Trtion:

It ends there. So will the age of heros! ( as he says that we pan up to the Pluto as we see him looking at them.) Your precious universe will be demolished and only the true may live. Such as the prime universe a world in which the ideal of hers doesn't exist. THink about it we will rule it and no one will rise against the gods. How many time have the humans disrespected us. Given us unter judgment.

We cut to the god as they gasp and look at each other. We cut to Pluto as we see him squint at Triton. We cut to Zeus as we see him look at his hand then at Triton. We cut to Pluto as we see him step forward.

Pluto:

What is wrong with you lord Triton? You said that you loved the hero and what they did. You defended them and even vouched for them.( We see him move aside and show his hand to the entrance.) What is this?

We cut to the shadow as we see a man enter. We cut to his feet as we see dark black boots. As he emerges further we see black jogging pants. We then slowly pan up to his chest as we see that he has black skin tight shirt with a silver J on it. We then pan up to his eyes as we see they our pitch black and have purple veins on them. We then pan up to his hair as we see its down and has a odd pink glow to it. We cut to the gods as we see them look at him in shock. We cut to the man as we see him stand there with an evil smile. He then slowly raise his hand. As he dose we see it begin to low black then go completely black. We cut to the gods as we see them get in defensive mode.

Zeus:

What is this nonsense?( as he says that we see the doors to the temple slam shut.) No!

We cut to Pluto as we see him go in and attack attack the strange man. As he does we see the man slice the gods head off. We cut to Zeus as we see him get angry. We cut to the other gods as we see them back away slowly. We cut to Triton as we see him squint his eyes and laugh. As he does we cut to the other gods as we see them launch and attack at the strange man. As they do we see the man black stab them left to right. Until finally there is a pile of dead bodies lying at his feet. We cut to Triton as we see him back against the wall and sit down. We cut to Zeus and Jupiter as we see them walking over cracking there knuckles. We cut to The man as we see him. Get in sticking position. We cut over to Triton as we see him get up walk over to the door. As he does we cut back to the fight as we see the three our still going at it. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him blocking then do two backs flips. As he does we see him land on the ground. HE looks up to find that Zeus is about to shoot lightning at him. We cut back to teen Jet as we see him stand up slowly then look him deep in the eyes. As he does we see him sequin and dash. As he does we see the lighting strike him. We cut to the side as we see it miss him and watch him get impaled on Teen Jets fist. We cut to Jupiter as we see him jump back only to get impaled by Triton. We cut to TEEN Jet as we see him then back away. We cut to Triton as we see him raise hi hand to the sky AS he does we see him disappear. We cut to TEEN jet as we see him look at the bodies then over to the throne. As he does we see him walk slowly over. We cut behind the chair as we see him sit down and look at the door. We see him then push down on the armrest As he does we see is move causing a small pedestal to arise. As it does we see there is a man lying there. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him get up and walk over. As he does we see him place a small hand on the man head. WE cut to the man as we see him look over. WE cut to Teen Jet as we see him top his hand to the side. As he does we see black energy emerge. We see him look down at the body.

Chaos:  
You switched my body didn't Chaos. Why?

Teen Jet:

You possess the power I need. The day we fought I saw it and it was beautiful.( he walks around the decrepit body.) You posed the power of a god eater. In its rarest form.

Chaos:

Why did you say that I was you were me?

Teen Jet:

I was you at one point my life that slowly faded away. I sat and watched loved ones die and people I trust turn against me one by one. Then He emerged from the pits of hell.

Chaos:

Who?

Teen Jet:

Abaddon the destroyer of worlds had true father. The one who secretly injected his dna into the test tube which had the blood of Jet in it.

Chaos:

That wouldn't be possible because you never would have existed. Argo I would have to come first.

Teen Jet:

Incorrect! You my friend partner the first Teen Jet to come along. For millennial and you have always been at odds with each other. When I was born the gods deemed me as having your name. Then as I got older they saw a dark future since I had countless destroyed galaxies and universe. They then sealed me away and just left me. Then when you came along I could sense the energy flow. I could feel the power. Then when the grasp of my prison broke I searched for you. THen when I took what was so precious to you away. Bring you closer to me then allowing me to put several things into place allowing you to give up your guard. Then allowing you to impale me. When you did I hid a curse mark on your hand hidden in plain sight. Then as you kept using that god mode. I kept using your powers to my advantage. Until final I got you at you weakest point.( raise his hand the use the other to pick up the body. He then punches a whole string through chaos chest.) And so the end of the blood line has come to an end.

He drops the body onto the ground. We cut to chaos face as we see him look up slowly up Teen Jet.

Chaos:  
My prosthetic will defeat you and so will( Kicked in the stomach.) uhhhh...

Teen Jet:

They all have fallen!

As he says that we see the temple start shaking. We cut to the ground the roof as we see it fall bit by bit. We cut to Chaos as we see him lying down crying slowly.

Chaos:

NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOO!

We cut to Teen Jet as we see him smile and laugh. We cut to his face as we see that the eye our turning dark pink.

Teen Jet:

Now they have fallen. And so will all the universe with the exception of prime.( As he does we see him turn slowly. We cut to Chaos as we see him look up and laugh.) No... It can be...It can't be...

Chaos:  
Hahahaha no matter what world you go to they will exist. They will come for you. Trust me Legacy will!

AS he says that Teen Jet kills him. We cut to black.


	2. Death of the Last son

Scene 2. newspaper. day.

We cut to a shot of the city as we see the sun in the distance. We see the subtitle central city appear in big letter in the screen. We cut to a man wearing glasses stumbling out and elevator. We see that he is dressed in a suit with a name tag. We cut to his face as we see that his hair is gelled back. We see him then rush through the hallway. We cut to a desk as we see Lily is sitting there tapping away at her computer. We cut to here yes as we see them light up with what she is working on. We cut to the front of her desk as we see the man stop and stand there. We cut to Lilly as we see her look up. We cut to behind her as we see him walking in fixing his tie.

Lilly:  
Pearson you're late again!

Vash Pearson:

Ummm...ummmm new alarm clock. Still trying to figure out the kinks in it okay.

Lilly:  
I bet it a better than having to wake up early before dawn on a farm.

Vash Pearson:

Yeah...( he looks at her blushes. As he does we hear his phone go off.) is the chief in.

Lilly:

Yep...and he cranky at that too.

Vash Pearosn:

Tat being?

Lilly:

He want cover the story about West corp unveiling its new product. Some sort of robotic made or nanny type thing. Idk something sound fishy to me about it.

Vash Pearson:

Yeah.( As he says that we see him pull out his phone again to reveal and L in a circle logo.) I just got back.

Lily:

Whats up

Vash Pearson

I have something do could you leave a message for the chief.

Lilly:

Of course ( as she says that we see her wink.) Jet. (As she says that we see him look around then run.) I Love my job.

We cut to a empty allway out side as we see him toss the on the ground. As he does we see him take his glass off. Then toss his hair. We then see him run as he does we see him rip his shirt revealing the JEt logo. As he does we see his clothing hit the screen. As it does we see Jet is running. We see his cap flutter behind him. We then see him leap up in the air. As he does we cut above the city as we see him look around. As he does we see him float there and listen in.

Ghost V.O:  
Calling all legacy Members please report space for special mission. Jet if your listening we have a problem over in hawaii. It problem with a invasion.

We cut to Jet as we see him fly straight. We cut to the side of him as we see him touch his ear.

Jet:  
Hey, what type of invasion are we talking about.

Ghost V.O:

Let just say bunch of men our trying to over the run the army.

Jet:

Do we have anyone else to help me out.

Ghost V.O:  
Your cousin Sentry girl is busy with a mission of world. Blue might be there idk.

Jet:

How about Ivy?

Ghost V.O:

Well then she is on the island dealing with the situation. ( transmission coming.) Wait there someone joining the line... Hello?!

Ivy V.O:

I'M GONNA NEED BACK UP THEY BROUGHT COMPANY!

GHOST V.O:

Who?!

Ivy V.O:

Dooom!

We cut to behind Jet as we see him squint and fly faster.

Scene 3 beach. Day.

We cut to the beach we cut to the sky as we see Ivy fall and hit the ground of the water. We cut to her face as we see her guy slowly then in the water with there in female Knight armor. We cut to her face has a gaint gash across her nose. We see her take off her shoulder pads and drop them into the water. As she does we see her hold the handle of a her broken sword. As she odse we see her look at it then drop it in the water. We cut to the ground of the sand as we see a pale foot hit it. We cut to the creatcher as we see it looks like a man slash alien hybrid. We then see it smerk. We cut to Ivy as we see her starting running. We cut to the beast as we see him leap at her. We cut to the side as we see the two about to clash. We cut to Ivy's hand as we see her blade slowly come into her hands. As it does we see here then slash the monster back. As she does we see her get down on her knee. We cut to the beast as we see it slide across the sand come running back at her. We see her toss her sword aside. We see her leap off the ground as the monster get ready to deck her. As he does we see her behind waving he had towards her sword. As she does we see the monster turn around and growl. We cut to the sword as we see it break into shards. As it does we see it come shooting fast at the monster. We cut to the beast as we see i get attacked. We cut Ivy as we see her smilin. We cut back to the beast as we see him grow slowly. As it does we see him osorb part of the blade. We cut to Ivy as we see her hesitating. As she does w see her get up run at him. We cut to the beast as we see turn around throw a punch at her. We then see Ivy slide under his legs and punch him. As she does w see the monster grab her by the leg and slams her in the ground. We cut to her face as we see her get up slowly. As she does we see the monster slam his hand back onto the ground. We cut to the people of the island as we see them running back and forth. We cut to to a child crying. We cut to the beast as we see him heat it and slap Ivy aside. We cut to the little girl as we see her continually cry. As she does we cut to the beast walk over towards her. We cut to Ivy as we see her look up at the little girl. We cut to her point of view. We cut to the monster as we see him look at her then raise his hand slowly to the sky. As he does we cut to Ivy as we see IVy get up and move to towards the little girl. As she does we we see the hand come down. We cut to Ivy as we see her scream. WE cut to the side as we see the sand pick up. As it does we cut to the little girl as we see her on her knees looking at her hand. We cut to her point of view as we see a red cap fluttering. We cut to the red boots. We cut to the monster as we see him staring with anger. We cut to Jet as we see him punch the monster away from them. WE then see him kneel down to the little girl.

Jet:

Hey kid are you okay. (The girl looks at him amazement. We cut to a crying woman come comes running over. We see the two hug. THe little girl then look up at him) Hey you run along now. ( As he says that we cut over to monster as we see it screaming. We cut behind him as we see the two run.) Ivy you okay.

He says as he flies over to her. We cut to Ivy as we see her look at him with wide eyes. Then over her head. As she does we hear a loud high pitch sound. We cut to Jet as we see him drop to his knees. As he does we everything is shaking. We cut to Jet as we see him lying on the ground. As he does we see him cough up blood. We cut to the monster as we see it walk over slowly. As it does we see the beast stop walking slowly morph into the old Jet. We see he has the classic capes and tight underwear on. The sound cuts off . We cut to the Old Jet as we see him drop to his knees. As he does we cut to Jet as we see him get up and look at the man. We cut to Ivy as we see her get up slowly and look over at the two. We cut to the side as we see the two walkover to each other. We cut to the old one as we see that his hair is long and wavy. We cut to the regular as we see him having his hair gelled to the side. We see them look at each then we see the old one throw a punch adt him causing him to go flying back. As he does we see him looking around. As he does we see him walk over slowly. We cut to Jet as we see him get up. We cut to Ivy as we see her look at him then stand up. We cut to the old Jet as we see him stop and turn to look at her.

Ivy:

J...Jet...

Old Jet:

Ivy I saw you die. How our you?( As he says that we see him slowly shape shift into doom.) No No I'm not going back to my ( As he says that we see him screaming.) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

As he says that we see him burn. We cut to Jet as we see him get up off the ground. We cut to his face as we see him fly over . We cut back to the monster as we see it turn back into old Jet. AS he does we see this black ora surround him. We cut to Ivy as we see her stand up and look angery. We cut to JEt as we see him land behind the old Jet. As he does we see him squint.

Jet:

Hey ivy what do you think is this something of his doing?

IVY:

Yeah this feels like zerif magic. ( She says as she cracks her knuckles.) Let try to bring him back to Hq and figure out how to help him. ( We cut to the controlled guy as we see him look up. As he does we see his clothing stirps off revealing a all white and black Jet costume. His logo on his chest is black. We see that he has pale skin.) No way?

Jet:

What is it ?

As he say that we see him disappear. We cut in front of Jet as we see him look around. As he does we see him get a fist to the stomach causing him to go backwards causing him to hit the volcano. We cut to Ivy as we see her clap her hands . As see does we see her open them slowly to reveal a small gold stone. As she does we see her grab it then crush it. As she does we see the liquip expand around her. As she does we see golden gauntlet appear on her arms and a gold armor top and silver tights with gold boots. We see her then get in fighting position. We cut to Dark Jet as we see him run at her . We cut to Ivy as we see her dash at him. We cut to the side as we see the two our clashing . They do we see her swing at him. As she does we see him block and then kick her across the sand and into the ships. We cut to JEt as we see him get up slowly. We cut to his face as we see him wipe the blood off. We cut behind him as we see him leep into the air after him. We cut to Ivy as we see her lying there in the ground of ship. We cut behind her as we see Dark Jet hovering above her. As we cut to him looking at her.

Dark Jet:  
HAHAHAHAHAH WELL I AM GONNA FISH YOU OFF!

Jet:  
HEY ME! OR DOOM! Whichever?!

Dark Jet:

We are nothing, we our one, We our GODS!

As he yells that we see him fly super fast into Jet knocking him far back. We cut to the side as we see Jet fall from the sky. As he does we see Dark Jet swinging at him. We cut to side as we see Jet try to block but then get suddenly smashed into the water. We cut to Ivy as we see her get up. As she does we see her get uo and leap out of the whole of the boat after the two. We cut back to the fight as we see Dark Jet is plumbing Jet deep below the water. We see jet then shove him off. We cut above as we see ivy land on the water and slide across. We cut to her point of view as we see the water is bubbling from the fight below. We see her diver below. We cut back to the fight as we see jet punch him arics the face causing him to go back. As he does we see Dark Jet blast him with a black xray vision at him. We cut to Jet as we see him smash into the ocean floor. We cut to the ground around them as we see the floor around him is slowly breaking apart. We cut to Jet as we see him looking down. The slowly falling to the ground and lying there. We cut to Dark Jet as we see him squeeze his eyes harder. We cut to the side as we see the light is getting bigger. We cut to Jet as we see him starting to get buried below the surface. We cut to Dark Jet as we see him laughing. As he does we see Ivy punch him across the face. As she does we see the x ray cut off. We cut to the side as we see him swing at her. As he does we see her block and kick him across the face. We then see him go flying. Through the waves. We cut back to Jet as we see him lying there on the ground of the sea floor. We cut above the water as we see Dark Jet as we see him go flying out. We then see Ivy come flying after him. We cut to the sky as we see him catch himself and then get socked across the face. We cut to IVy as we see her up cut him to the face knocking him high into the sky until she smashes him into the water. We then see her move her hand across to make a small glimmer of light. We then see it slash into the water. We cut to Dark Jet as we see him doge it. As he does we see him come flying directly at her. As soon as he does we see Ivy look at him and get punched far away into the beach. We cut to the sand of the beach as we see her slide across breaking threw a bunch of houses. We cut other people as we see them hiding in fear. We cut to Ivy as we see her ly there and get up slowly. We cut to the side as we see Dark Jet slams her into the ground. We cut to his face as we see him smirking.

Ivy:

Who the hell are you?

Dark Jet:

That for me to know and you find aaaaahhhhh.( As he is screaming we see him look in here eyes as we see the black orar disappearance from his face.) It's me Ivy remember me! I don't have much time left before it consumes me! There is something strange about what is to come! THe bell has wrong and he has come calling to it! He is coming. He is coming for all you! He won't stop until you're all dead!

Ivy:

Who?

As she says that we hear a voice in the dist

Voice:

Disperse.

As we hear that we see Dark Jet burst into energy causing a white light. As it does we cut far away from it as we see a nuclear cloud flow upwards. We cut back to the island as we see mist surround the island. We pan over to Ivy as we see her stand up and cover her mouth. As she is doing that we slowly zoom out to find that everything on the island is dead including the bodies of the people. We see the dead bodies of people lying there. We cut to her face as we see tears coming out. We zoom out as we see her on knees.


	3. The plan

Scene 3. Castle.

We cut to a man looking in a small pot with images of Ivy on her knees. We cut to the man as we see him snap his fingers. As he does we see him snap his finger. As he does we see the color return to a normal color. We see the man walk away. We cut to the door as we see them open and the man is revealed to Be Teen Jet but with grey skin. Along with a curse mark on his eye. As he stands there we see him walk down the stirrer and look at the darkness. We see him look at the space sky to find the universe our clasping. We cut to his face as we see him look back. As he does we see him then put his hands on the he doe we see and armored man come walking towards him. We see that his armor is is all gray and his chest a twisted lighting bolt on it.

Silver Lighting:

Well sir would you allow me to go down there.( We cut to Teen Jet as we raise his hand up.) Master!

Teen Jet:

I want to see thing pan out first how the hero's will treat one another. Then when the time comes then I will send you to eliminate the Blue lighting then the rest. Since Jet did his part.

Silver Lighting:  
What was his part?

Teen Jet:

To put one of there strongest hitter out of commission. Not only that but make the legacy group destroy themselves from the inside.

Silver Lighting:

I've seen and event like this before I believed it was entitled civil war. This even caused major trauma and destruction to the world resulting in the creation of the the turbots being born. ( Teen Jet turns his head slowly.) Not only that but they would restart the timeline allowing the same events that killed you in the first place to happen again. Then you having to defeat an even stronger version of Teen Jet.

We cut to Teen Jet as we see him shoot and energy eam at a nearby rock. we cut to His face as we see him look at Silver lighting.

Teen Jet:

I will not be made a fool of me!( He raise his hand to the sky. As he does we see a pink light go shooting out.) I will not put up to hear with this. ( As he drops his hand we see him) Let make things interesting.( As he says that we hand rising outta the sand.) Let see how thing pan out when I combine other heroes and villains into there world to make thing much more interesting. ( We cut to Silver Lighting as we see him squints his eye.) I am going to send you into this. But I don't want you doing anything i want you to be my eye and ears.( As he says that we see him walk around Silver Lightning.) When the moment is right Bring them to there knees. It time that they learned the true meaning of being of a god and the most important rule of them all when living our new world.

Silver lighting:

That is ?

Teen Jet:

Lesson number one of the my order Heroes? There is no such thing...

We slowly zoom out.


	4. Question? Quesions?

Scene 4 ship.

We cut to the Legacy ship as we see I hovering above earth. We cut aboard as we see Leo Deen is sitting in ghost costume with his cowl off in a chair. We cut to him watch the footage of the Hawaiian island being destroyed. We see him then click on the image of Dark Jet as we see him squint. We then see him rewind the footage showing Doom destroying the machines and then Ivy entering. We cut back to Leo Deen as we see him squint harder. We cut back to the footage as we see him speed up to the moment of the old Jet making his appearance. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him sit back in his chair with frustration. We then hear a high pick sound. We cut to his face as see his eyes go pink. We then see him get down on his knees and grown in pain. We cut to white and then fade in with a shot of LEO DEEN dressed in pants a button down shirt. We see him giving a presentation at Central city bank.

LEO DEEN:  
With my new tech it will help stop the robber in there track if they ever decided that they want to try to break in. ( As they are talking suddenly we see something once crashing thru the windows. As the people get back We see a man with red boot and a blue tight suit with a red J and Red cap stand up and look at the people. as he get's we see him get kicked through the store and into the next street. As the people get up. We cut to LEO DEEN as we see him look surprises. As he does he notices that there is a little girl standing and looking up in the sky as we see a red line slash a building in half. We cut to LEO DEEN as he runs outside to find out whats going as he does he notices that there is a building about to come crumbling his way. AS he get's ready to run her notice the Little. As she still standing watching, We see LEO DEEN grab her and sprint down the street in chaos. We cut to the sky as we see that the man is fighting someone. We cut back down below as we see LEO DEEN run to the left as the building crashes down. As he puts her down he looks at and then runs back into action.) HEY! HEY!

As he yells we see against truck about to hit him bust as it's about to we see the man step in the way of it causing it to split into two. The scene end with the two fighting it out and LEO DEN walking abound the destruction. We fade to white as we see the pink eyes on Leo Deen fade away and him get up and sitting back in his chair.

Leo Deen:

Those memories they aren't mine...What the hell? ( As he sit there he then looks at the footage again.) That flash back maybe it has something to do with this second Jet. hmmm I feel like something else is going on and I am missing it completely.

We cut over his shoulder as we see the entrance of the room open. As we do we see it's Barry fist with his cowl off. We see that his suit is much more high tech with a Blue Lighting emblem lighting up with energy. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him turn his chair around.

Leo Deen:

What is it?

As he says that see him reach over and turn off the computer.

Barry Fisk:

Hey for some odd reason Jet's no healing?

Leo Deen:  
Have you ran all the scans and background checks.

Barry Fisk:

Yeah we did the whole sha bang. It almost like he was hit with a gxain crystal ray at full blast.( We cut to LEO DEEN as we see him get up and walk past him.) Hey?

We cut to a staircase as we see Leo Deen pull his cowl over his head. We cut behind him as we see Barry Fisk chase after him.

Ghost:

There is something I want to check out upon on the beach.

Barry Fisk:

What am I to do?

Ghost:

Contact sentry girl about her cousin. Maybe she can take him to the fortress to help him. After that i want you to come meet me down on Honolulu island. I might need you skills in csi crime scene.

Barry Fisk:

What about you?

Ghost:

Gonna check something out.

We cut to Barry Fisk as we see him nod and then super sprint. We cut to the hospital room as we see Jet is lying there hooked up to a machine. We cut to Jet as we see him lying there with looking a little dead. We cut to Ivy as we see her looking at him. We cut to a ship hangar as we see Ghost climbing aboard a grayish black ship. We cut behind it was we see flames shoot out. We cut inside as we see Ghost is pulling the lever down. We cut to the window overlooking earth as we see Knight wolf standing there with his mask off. We cut to the side as we see a door open and Ghost girl come walking in wearing her white and golden suit. We cut t to Knight wolf as we see him turn to her. We see that his outfit with black skin tight suit. We see him then drop his mask on the ground.

Ghost-Girl:

Hey you okay? You seem distracted as of late.

Knight wolf:

Nah not at all.

Ghost- Girl:

I am gonna be straight with you there is a lot going on that we all have to watch over okay. I don't want to see you doing this to yourself thinking you can take the world and by yourself. You're not Jet. You're not Leo and ur not like Ka..( we see him look at her with anger in his eyes.) I know he was a close friend of your but hes gone. There was nothing you could do.

Knight wolf:

I am the one who was responsible. He told me to take the shot and I didn't even do as I was supposed to be doing. I just up and left him there to die. He was my best friend. Now I am think I might want to just leave the team.

GHost-Girl:

Come on you r the

Knight Wolf:

I was ghost's protege I know I spent year learning from him and taking note on his style of doing things. After that big fall out we had years ago I never looked back I kept my head up high and went out there on my own...I am really sick and tired of doing this hero bullshit time and time over and over again. I never get the girl. I never get to enjoy a moderate life and I never get to be happy.

Ghost-Girl:

Well you could always.

Knight Wolf:

No I think I might want to be alone for the moment.

As he says that we see her look down at the floor as we see him walk by her.


	5. The ghost Vs the rouges

Scene 5. Asylum. Night

We cut to the shot of the sky as we see thundering and lighting. We pan below as we see a giant asylum sitting there. WE see a black play fly by. As it does we see is slowly land in front. We cut to the gate as we see that there is a man in a dark lab coat standing there wearing sun glass and smirking. We cut inside as we see ghost and the man walking down a long hallway. We cut to the side as we see ghost doesn't look happy.

Ghost:  
Doctor hamilton it been awhile how our things here?

Hamilton Samuel:

It's good to see you again. On good terms.

Ghost:

Yes indeed, I cam her to ta talk with one of your prisoners.( As he is saying that we pass by a large room containing men in cells.) A special guest in a way.

Hamilton Samuel:

Well I can't say much because he been quiet and not moved since we have chained him up. ( As he say that we cut to another word as we see cells line up side by side. We cut to one of them as we past by it say Rovick. We cut to another one as we see It has heavy duty doors and the words vanco.) But to get more to the subject he hasn't had any recent activity in the recent years.

Ghost :

What do you mean? ( We see a chair get thrown against a wall.) Dammit

As they run we see the cut to the large elevator as we see Amphibian standing there fighting the guards. We cut to Ghost as we ball his hands in a fist. As he is about to attack him we see Hamilton Samuel hold his hand out. We cut to the monster as we see him look Ghost way and settle down. We cut to the guard as we see him take a breather. We see them walk him away. We cut back to the two as we see them approach the elevator. As they do we cut to Samuel as we see him lock the door and let it slam slowly.

Samuel:

We our still working on him.

Ghost:

What if he got outta hand?

Samuel:

We have ways of keeping our prisoner in line.( As he says that we cut above the elevator as we see it going down. We cut below to a giant door marked with and ancient Chinese inscription. We cut to the elevator as do as we hear a bing and the two come out.) Well he he is.

Ghost:  
Thank you it will only take about 9 mins.

Samuel:

As you wish.( as he says that we see him walk over to a panel to the door. We see him type in a code as he does we see him hit a green button. As he does we see the lights go on and off. As they do we see smoke fill the room and hear the sounds of the locks unlocking. As they slowly do We cut to Ghost as we see him squinting. We cut behind him as we see the door slowly open. As it does we see there is a man sitting on the floor with long hair and a orange jump suit.) Here you our Ghost. ( As he says that we see Ghost walk in. As he does we see him press a button shutting the door.) Hahaha.

We cut inside as we see Ghost walk in slowly. We pan around the room as we see there our scratches and different making. We cut to the prisoner as we see him siting there with his eyes closed. We cut to Ghost as we see him walk a couple inches and stop. As he does we cut to the prisoner as we see him open his eyes.

Ghost:

I am to talk!( No response.) I want to know since you're an expert in the paranormal. Why do I keep having these flashbacks of events that haven't happened.( No response.) I'm asking you because I have read up about the myth about the man who was forced to walk the earth with flames of hatred. I figured that whoever is doing this to u might try to do the same to me. ( No response.) Why are you so Quiet?( as he walks over we see the prisoner break the chains and kick him in the face. As he goes flying back we see the prisoner look at him with evil eyes.) What are you doing?!( As he says that we see the person scream. As he does we see his prison clothing disappear. Into flames as it does we we pan around him as we see that there is golden ninja outfit. We cut to his face as we see that the mask has giant angry mouth. We then see him pull out a sword.) Hmmmm...I should have guessed...

Fire:

I told you. I could have my freedom whenever I please. and Now As for the answer you'll have to beat it out of me. Oh wait I am going to kill you!

As he swing his sword around we see him look at Ghost. We cut to Ghost as we see him look at him then leap after him. We cut to the side as we see the two our engaging in hand to hand combat. Fire swings his sword see Ghost block it with his wrist guards. As he does we see him put his second on up and break the sword. We cut to Fire as we see him back up and throw his sword. We cut to Ghost as we see him run after. We cut to the side as we see him and Fire our exchanging fist at each other. We see Ghost duck as Fire goes in for and uppercut. We then see Ghost press a button on his belt. A he does we see a little spark of electricity turn on. We then see him punch Fire in the stomach shoving him away. As he does we see fire back up and look angry. But then stop to look around as he does we cut to Ghost as we see him take a step and stop. We cut to Fire as we see him kneel. As he does the lights flicker and a some blue energy starts coming into the room filling it. We cut to Ghost as we see him put his cape across his eyes. As he does we see him drop it as the light disappeared. We cut to the lights as they turn on. We cut behind ghost as we see the there is a man dressed in the shadows as we see a black cape flowing. We cut to Ghost as we see him back away. We cut to the feet as we see they our pale. We cut to Ghost as we see him look at his wrist communicator. As he is about to touch it we see it explode. We cut to the man in the black cape as we see his hand is up. Drop it down. We cut to his face as we see he has a large gash across his eye. We cut to Fire as we see him disappear into flames. We cut to Ghost as we see reach into his belt to grab ninja stars. As he does we see the man in the black cape raise his hand up to the sky. We cut to ceiling as we see a bunch of cells come dropping down. We cut to Ghost as we see him stand there looking around as the cells drop around him. We cut to The man as we see him kneel on the ground as the last cell comes come down. He gets up slowly and d raise his hand to the side. As he does we see the door of the cell break. We cut to Ghost as we see him stand there and cracks his knuckles. We cut to his point of view as we see Vanco come walking out with his jump suit ripped. We then pan to next one as we see it's revealed as questioner with ghost emblem burned on his chest. We cut to the next one as we see its red mask. We cut to the next one as we see Hayabusa is standing there still looking young. We cut to the next one as we see that its Amphibian breaking the color off of him. We cut to the man with the cape as we see him laugh and disappear into blue energy. We cut another cell as we see Rovick step out with his sheet clothing looking at Ghost with a smirk. We cut to the final one as we hear a loud evil laughter. We cut to the back of Ghost as we see him turn ever so slowly. We cut to the cell as we see two small feet step out. WE cut to red smirk with yellow teeth. We cu to the red eye ad the crazy orange hair. We cut to ghost as we see him rip his wrist communicator off. We cut to the side of Ghost as we see him stare at at Psycho. We cut to the right side of Psycho's face as we see him laughing artillery. We cut to Ghost as we see him ball his hands into a fist.

Psycho:

OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS END HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! KILL THE GHOST!( As he says that we see them look at him then run at Ghost. As they do We see him sit down and pull out a magazine.) I bet this fight is going to be forever. I might as we just see what is going on in the L.a Section!

We cut back to the Fight as we see ghost is defending himself off from everyone of them. We cut to Hyabusa as we see him run at Ghost kicking him in the face. We cut to Ghost as we see him fall to the ground. As he does we see him get up only to get picked up by Vanco and slammed against the wall being help up by his throat. As he does we see him struggle to break the hold. We cut the side as we see Ghost is trying to fight back but nothing is happening. WE then See Vanco pull him back and slam him into the wall again and again. Then toss his body onto the ground. As he does we see Ghost get up slowly/. We cut to Questioner as we see him run at him and punch him in the face. We cut to Ghost as we see him lying there in pain. We cut to Psycho as we see him looking up from the magazine. We cut Ghost as we see him get up slowly then pull out ninja stars and throw them at questioners arm. As he does we see Questioner fall. We then See Ghost get up spit blood out of his mouth. We cut to Amphibian as we see him run directly as the Ghost. We cut to Ghost as we see him run at him. We cut to the side as we see Ghost leap over him and land on the back of him. We cut to Amphibian as we see him swing around. As he does we see Ghost reach in the back of his belt and pull out a heating pad. We cut to Amphibian as we see him looking around. We cut to Ghost as we see him punch a hole in the back of him. We cut to the front of Amphibian as we see him scream in pain. We then see him fall to the ground. We see the see Ghost get off and break his arm. We cut to vanco as we see him shake his head and run at Ghost. We cut to Ghost as we see him get up and doge him. As he does we see Vanco turn around fast to find that ghost is pulling out his grapple gun,. AS ghost is trying to set it up we see Vanco grab him him and throw him at the Cell. WE cut to Ghost as we see him see him get up slowly. We cut to Vanco as we see him laugh evilly. We cut to Hyabusa as we see him walk over slowly. We cut Ghost as we see him struggle to stand. We cut to Vanco as we see him ounce Ghost across the face ripping part of the mask off. Reveal part of ghost face. AS he does we see Ghost lying there slowly fading in and outta consciousness. We cut to Hyabusa as we see him clapping his hands.

Hayabusa:

My own student can't even beat my new up.!9 We cut to Vanco as we see him back up. We cut to Ghost as we see him lying there on the side. As he does we see him look around.) You know this reminded me of the first time we both met., You were just.(As he says that we see him kick ghost in the stomach with his foot.) A young man trying to make a difference! (Continues to stomp on him. As he does we see ghost looking dead and deader.)I can't believe that This is what you've become. A young man ( Stop and stand his finger. As he does we see Vanco pick Ghost up in the air with both hands.) Who became a useless vigilante. ( As he says that we see Vanco brake ghost back. As he does we hear ghost screaming in pain. We then see him lay there coughing blood.) You know it funny how fate gives a second chance!( He walks over and takes Ghost mask of revealing Leo dean with his long hair lying on the floor.) hahah and Now the path of hero comes to an end.( AS he saying this we see Leo Deen reach for his belt and press a button. As he does we see Hayabusa pat him on the head.) Ohh the stuff i want to do to you that will make you die such a horrible death. ( We hear a loud rumbling.) What's that sound.

We cut to Leo Deen as we see him smirking. We cut up stairs as we hear people screaming. As we do we see gray car come racing in. We cut inside as we see that there point and different button on the screen. Poi coordinates. We then See the top part of the car open. As it does we see a metallic box come flying out. WE cut above as we see the box land in front of Hayabusa. AS it does we See Leo Deen grab it with on hand as he does we see wit wraps itself around him. WE cut to Hyabusa as we see him backing up. We cut to Ghost as we see him getting up slowly with a metallic suit. WE see that the logo on his chest is big and it is in black. As he look at Vanco we see him pull out three grenades. We cut to the tree as we see them looking at him. As he stood there with them we see him toss it at them. We then cut to the point of view of being watching. We see the being raise his finger at him. We cut to Ghost as we see him drop to his knees. As he does we see this re line come outta Ghost. As it does we see it wrap around Hayabusa. We cut to Hayabusa's we see him drop to the ground with pain in his back. We cut to the being as we see him squint and pushing harder. As he does we see Hayabusa is starting to have his bones break apart. We cut to Vanco as we see him back away slowly. We cut to Psycho as we see him get ready to walk away. As he does we see the mysterious watch snap his fingers. As he does we see that Psycho burst into energy. We cut to Ghost as we see him drop to his knees. As he does we see a giant black shadow emerge from behind him showing several different events that happened to him as it does we see like a hand grab him and pull him throw it slowly. As it does we cut to his point of view as he slowly close his eyes. As he is about to we see something blue Race by and grab him by the hand. We open the eyes quickly see to Blue lighting is standing there looking him as the two have each other hands. We cut to the shadow behind Ghost as we see it's a monster dressed like him and looks more demonic. We then see Blue lighting pull him away. As he dose we see him dash out. As he does we see the shadow fallow behind the two. We cut outside as we see a blue blur came dashing through. We cut to Blue lighting as we see him look down at Ghost as we see him losing consciousness. We cut to Blue lighting as we see him stop and pout the body down. We then see him get ready to call. Ash e is about to we see something silver blur grab him. We cut to Ghost as we see him lying as he does we see him close his eyes slowly. But then we hear a voice.

Richard V.O:

Breath...breath...Let me help you...

Leo Deen:

Who's there?

Richard V.O:

Sleep sleep!

We spin around ghost until we see him close his eyes.


	6. Eliminating one of many

Scene 6. Desert. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the desert as we see Triton is standing with his arms behind his back. We see that he has some dark black armor with dragon fangs on it. We cut behind him as we see Teen Jet is standing there with his cape fluttering there behind him.

Triton:

What news do we have?

Teen Jet:

I have incapacitated One of earth's mightiest hero with man version of himself from another earth.

Triton:

You took care of Jet by using another Jet?

Teen Jet:

Yes, I used the black flesh to get him under my control to incapacitate him.

Triton:

HAHAHA...Well done sir well done...Tell me what about the detective?

Teen Jet:

I let him live, but I have bigger plans to get rid of him.

Triton:

hmmm...Fine it fits well...The speedster?

Teen Jet:

He is being taken care of as now.

Triton:

It should be a well shocker when they find out who he is... The demon slayer?

Teen Jet:

I erased him from existence itself.

Triton:

Good good we have completed the process...The princess?

Teen Jet:

She is busy feeling angry about the whole Jet incident. Don't worry I have plan to make her turn against her friends. We will just say she has one if the gods weapon in her position.

Triton:

Whose weapon?

Teen Jet:

Death's scythe..

Triton:

I believe that a good plan but what if it goes south?

Teen Jet:

Don't worry about it as long as she doesn't decided to pay a visit to the realm of the gods we our fine.

Triton:  
Right right...hahahaha The time of us revealing our self is to come soon...Let mes around with them. Then when the time is right... Lets eradicate them and rule over the worlds of prime.( as he stand there we see him twitch.) NOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!

Teen Jet:

What is it ?

Triton:

The god of rebirth lives! He is messing with my plans.

Teen Jet:

Don't feel him.

Triton:

He is masking himself but he will show up again and we he does I want him eliminated.

Teen Jet:  
What about the others?

Triton:

GO TO EARTH! FIND HIM AND KILL HIM! THEN KILL THE HEROES!

We see Teen Jet nod his head and walk away. We cut behind Triton0 as we see him sanding front of a giant door that is in the ground. We see it open. As it does we see a blue light come blasting out. We cut behind him as we see it engulfs him. We cut to the floor as we see a broken Solid mask.


	7. Ivy is who?

Scene 7. Space center.

We cut to the inside of the center hospital ward room as we see Ivy is sitting there looking at Jet who is lying there connected to the machine. We cut to her face as we see that she has tears. We cut to Jet as we see him lying there peaceful. We cut to the outside of the room as we see Sentry girl is walking down the hallway. We cut to her face as we see that she has been crying. We cut back inside the room as we see Ivy is holding Jet's hand.

Ivy:  
I had always hoped that something like this would have never come to happen to us. All of us. I always thought that we would spend our years taking down evil protecting the world. Without you we can't do that any more. I mean with you cousin we can but it won't be the put your life on the line day in and day out making sure people had there do and don't. YOu even fostered that little girl for a while until she found her parents.( As she is saying this we see Sentry girl opening the door slowly and stopping to listen in.) You showed people it's possible to believe in hope. Not only that but there are even good men in the this world when the world hates you.( She pulls out a small glowing blue necklace. and places it next to Jet. I want you to hold on to the necoles you gave me. I don't need it now but you do. Your dying...Whatever Was in the black flames that is killing you slowly. It's like eating your cells away at a rapid rate.( As she says that we hear a loud high pitch sound causing here to drop to her knees as she does we cut to Sentry girl as we see her drop. As she does we see her slowly fading away.) I can't let this happen...( She tries to get up but then suddenly we heat a loud crashing sound.) Something is wrong here!(We cut outsdie as we see the that the earth is shaking. We cut back on here as we see cover her ear until suddenly we hear the sound stop.) I need...

As she gets up and walks away slowly then drop to the ground. We cut to sentry Girl as we see her get up run over to help her up. We cut to Ivy as we see her slowly get lifted up by Sentry girl. We cut to ivy as we see her look at sentry Girl in the eyes.

Sentry Girl:

Are you okay?

Ivy:  
Something is wrong? Very wrong?

Sentry Girl:

Hey what's wrong?

Ivy:

Who are you?

We cut to sentry girl as we see her look in surprise.

Sentry Girl:

Your friends with my cousin Je( as he says that we see a bright light and then a large hand emerges from the it.) Ivy listen to me need you to get over to the ( as she is about to finish we see it grab her as she pushes Ivy away.) PROTECT MY COUSIN ! PROTECT MY COUSIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As she screams we see the hand crush here and blue energy flashes through the room. We see Ivy go flying back. As she does we see her sitting there looking surprised. We cut to the door as we see a time distorted of Blue lighting wearing a tarnished suit. We cut to his face as we see him looking around. WE then see him vanish away. We cut back to Ivy as we see her getting up and being afraid. We then see her look around then run over to a mirror. As he does we see her looking anger then in surprise.

Ivy:

Qui diable suis-je?!( She says as she fall to the ground. Then look over to the the and in the bend.) Sir sir plz help help! ( She shakes Jet body as we see her hit him then back up.) Ce que je suis?

As she says that we see her look around in fear. WE cut to the doors as we see two armored men walk in. We cut to Ivy as we see that she is scared.

Legacy guard 1:

Madam is everything alright?

We cut to Ivy as we see her look at them and put her fist up.

Legacy Guard 2:

Hey listen lady I...

As he is about to finish his sentence we see her punch him across his face. We cut to the other man as we see him back up. As he does we see Ivy jump on him and attack. We cut to her face as we see the eyes are starting to turn black ever so slowly. We cut to the security room as we see a man watch her and press a button. We cut to the main room as we see all the heros. We cut to one of them as we see him turn around as the lights start blinking red. As he does we see we see them all look up and starting to run. We cut to Ivy as we see her look around then start running for the door. As she does we see her look left to right then begin running down the long hallway. As she does we cut to another as we hear the sounds of people feet. We cut to Ivy as we see her stop and hit a wall. As she does we see her reach her hand to her back but then notice she doesn't have a weapon. She then looks to the let as she notices that there are a couple of heroes coming her direction. We cut to her face as we see her looking in fear then continue to run the other direction. We cut to her face as we see her looking scare. We cut to the ship area as we see it full of different pod and everything. We cut to Ivy as we see her coming to out of the entrance. We cut to her point of view as we see they are glued to all the different ships. We see her look behind her as she does we see a group of here look at her. We see one dressed up in ball black with and X on his chest. We cut to one dressed in bandages. We cut to one as we see him light himself on fire. We cut to Ivy as we see her run and head for the nearest ship. We cut to a giant black small ship. We cut to the side of it as we see Ivy run and hop on top. As she does we see her look around for a button to press. As she does we cut to to the hero's racing towards her. We cut to Ivy as we see her hit something and the door open. As it does we see hr hop in and pulls the lever down. As he does we see jets come on and shoot off. We cut to the heroes as we see them backs away. As they do we see her smash through the space door causing a giant gust of air to swoop in and suck the remaining hero into space. We cut tot Ivy as we see her looking nervous inside the ship. We cut to side of her as we see her accidental turn the ship to earth. We cut back to Jet lying on the bed. As he stands there we see a time remnant of red lighting looking at him from above. We see him then put his hand into Jet slowly as he does we see him glare at Jet's lifeless body lying there. As he is about to we see him pull back and walk away. As he does we see him squint as there is a creep blackish figure staring at him from outside the door. We see its grey beat eyes and Logo glowing. We cut to Red Lighting as we see him get ready to run only to slam into the monster. We cut to the monster as we see it grab him by the neck and slowly hoist him up into the air. We cut to Red lighting as we see him get ready to scream only to have himself get impaled through the head. We cut to the side as we him drop the body on the ground. As he does we cut to the doorway as we see a hooded figure watching. We cut to the bed as we see Jet lying there struggling to wake. We cut to the Metalic monster speedster as we see him turn to look at the man at the door way. We cut to the man in the hoodie as we see him nod his head. We cut to the monster speeder demon as we see him run. We cut to the floor as we see the dead body. We cut to the man with dark black cloak as we see him walk slowly. As he gets close to him. We see Jet struggling to wake. We cut to the man as we see him reach the bed and pull out a gold orb. As he does we see Jet is shaking. We cut to the hand as it's revealed to be gray paled man with purple eyes. We cut to the side of Jet as we see him shaking in the bed.

Norse:

Let the true Man of tomorrow be reborn. Let this false version of this man be brought depths of hell.( Shove the Krystal into Jets chest. As he does we see a black light around the body disperse. We then see a small shard of orb rise outta his body. We cut to the face as we see it start to chizzle up. We see that his hair is shorter and gelled back.) Welcome home the true Man of tomorrow.

We see the man pick him up and walk away with the body. We see him and the body of Jet fade away slowly into dust. We cut to the door as we see it slide open and Peter quill dressed in his knight owl costume come in with angry look on his face. Right behind him we see a kid dressing all black with a long pole hanging off his back. We see that his chest has a Golden H on the left side.

Night owl:

I need you to check the video footage.

Hood:

Alright what are you going to do?

Night Owl:

Leo won't be too happy to ( As he is about to finish we hear the high pitched sound.) Dammit What is that? ( We cut to his point of view as we see a illumination of Him wearing the Ghost suit. The difference is that he is standing there looking at another version of Teen Jet with a destroyed shirt that has the J as the logo. We then flash back to him watching bunch of bodies lying on the floor in front of the Dark Triton.) What am I seeing?

HOOD:

Hey wake up. ( As he says that we see things fade black and Night owl on the floor.) Pete come on.

We cut to Night owl as we see him get up and look around.

Night Owl:

Get to it!

We see Hood Nod his head and run. As he does we cut to Night owl as we see him remove his mask and look at the bed


	8. Meet the Xhumans

Scene 8. Mansion. Day

We cut to Leo Deen Lying in bed with his body banged up. We see him get up abruptly to find that there are three people looking at him. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him hop outta bed and get ready to fight. We cut to the first girl as we see there something familiar about her. We see that she smirks. As she does we see her grasp the dog tags that hang off her neck. We cu to Leo Deen as we see him crack his knuckles and hop off the bed. As he does we see the blanket drop revealing that he has no pants on. WE cut to the two guys of the room as we see them just walk away. We cut to the female with the dog tags as we see her lick her hips. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him squint then look down. As he does we see race and grab the sheet and wrap it around him. As he does we see the woman smirk and take her coat of. As she does we see Leo Deen get ready for a fight. We cut to her as we see her wave a hand. We cut to Leo DEEN as we see him run at her. As he does we see her back away. We cut to the side as we see the two solid blades come out of her knuckles. As they do we see Leo karate chop the woman to the face as he does we hear a loud ding sound coming from her. We cut to Leo as we see him back up and hold his hand. We cut to the girl as we see her laughing.

Leo Deen:

What the?

Richard:

That enough you two! ( we cut to the door. As they do we see a man with white hair enter wearing a black suit with a wine glass in his hand.) Welcome Mr. Deen.

Leo Deen:

Who are you?

Richard:

We will just say a friend of a friend.

Leo Deen:

What you talking about?

Richard:

Let's just say and old friend of yours once was apart of the original seven.( As he says that we see Leo Deen's eyes widen.) we could just say that he was apart of my team before he was apart of yours.

Leo Deen:

Carter Soul! Now way!

Richard:

Yes that is correct. ( As he says that we see him put his hand the girl's shoulder.) This girl right here is his daughter.

Leo Deen:

Wait that isn't possible Carter Died about a year ago.

Richard:

Yes I know but now a days anything is possible.

Leo Deen:

I am drawing a blank.

Richard:  
I gotta ask you something have you ever been hearing a high pitched sound lately.

Leo Deen:

Yeah! Is that you're doing?

Richard:

No it isn't. I can tell you this its is the work of a god.

Leo Deen:

Elaborate?

Richard:

How do I put it have you noticed that there our weird happening lately. Weird things that can't be explained.

Leo Deen:

Back at black gate!

Richard:

Precisely. Let us talk about this in my study.( as he exit the room we see him stop.) Claire with me. Also Mr. Deen You might want to put some cloths on.

As they walk away we see Leo Deen shaking his head. We cut to the hallway as we see two talking.

Claire Soul:

Professor why did you bring him here?

Richard:

We need to talk to him about the situation? He might have some insight about what I have seen in my visions.

Claire Soul:

So what we don't need him you got me I'm my father's daughter I can take care of the situation ;like he always had.

Richard:

There's a big difference tho from the world you come from to this one.

Claire Soul:

That is what?

Richard:

Your father had some issue that he need to sort out on his own. ...Things such as his drinking and smoking habits. When he over came that he had most problems he suffered and create issue for my team.

Claire Soul:

My Father wasn't perfect but he learned the hard way when it came to his final days he told me not to be what they made me but be better and live a normal life.

Richard:

Yeah a normal life on your earth. You've been here for about a year and already are starting to act like him. You drink like him. You start fight with student. You have even started a giant...( he clears his throat as he walks away from the door.) You killed one of his fellow complain. Not only that countless offences you're lucky that legacy doesn't even know about you and have you on the wanted list.

Claire Soul:

So what if I do at least I am doing the right thing.

Richard:

We..( as he says that we see the door open.) Mr. Deen I must ask...

Leo Deen:

Why am I actually here?

Richard looks at him nods.

Richard:

Well come with me and I will show you the truth about why you are here.

We cut to Richard as waves his hand. We cut to the outside as we see the there our kids playing around. We see the three are walking across a long corridor. We cut to Richard as we see him looking left and right. Then walking forward.

Leo Deen:

Tell me what is this place exactly?

Richard:

It is a place for children born of the mutated x human gene. You see. Most people are afraid of what people like me and these children can do. Take for example my prime student.( As he is saying this we cut to classroom as we see a girl with pink hair and having blue eyes siting there with her arms crossed watching the board. We also see a man with glasses is teaching.) Kelly babson a girl born of and interesting mutation. She was born with reading people's minds and powers on par of your buddy Jet.

Leo Deen:

Hmm sounds like an interesting candidate.

Richard:  
Hey we won't have that once a Xhuman always and X-human.

Leo Deen:

Hey your buddy Carter was and xhuman. What makes him so different?

Richard:

Carter...Carter was complicated man. ( As he says that we see him open the door of his study.) He was a student that I had to sit and talk to. I remember when he first arrived. We had a lot of disagreement and argument about who was wrong and who was right. Then who was wrong.

Leo Deen:

Hmmm funny he mentioned you ever once in awhile on certain mission. He would talk about how much of stick in the mud you were and often time how you could be stubborn. ( we cut to Claire as we see her look him then at Richard.) IN the end when he found out he was dying he kept talking about his regrets about walking away from the team u rain. He never gave it a name he just talked about a force he joined.

Richard:

Did he actually now?

Leo Deen:

Yes unfortunately he just didn't make it in time.

We see Richard sit down and turn his chair to the books on the shelf.

Richard:

How did he dye exactly?

We cut to Claire as we see her sit down look at Leo Deen.

Leo Deen:

He died by his creator's hand. He tried to see if he could get his healing factor back. I tried to go with him but instead he had Ivy go with him. In return he asked that we don't find his body and give it a proper resting place. ( We cut to Claire Soul as we see her ball her hand in a fist.) I was told that he went out the most peace way ever. Which was covered in the metal that his creator made his bones out of. He died making sure that the whole enter thing was sealed and no .

Claire Soul:

Enough!

Leo Deen:

And another thing the last time I checked the databases there was no mention of him having a daughter.( As he says that we see Claire claws our starting to come out.) Kid i'm warning you now. If I know how to kill your father I can garment that I can kill you too.

Claire Soul:

I would like to see you try.

As she is getting ready to attack we see richard turnaround.

Richard:

CONTROL YOURSELF!( as he says that we see him raise on hand. We cut to here floating in air unable to move.) Sorry to do this but if you don't control yourself I will have to put you to sleep for a week.( as she says that we see the claws go back into her hand. He then drops his hand. As he does we see her fall and land on to the chair.) now Clair use your words.

Clair Soul;

Fine! There is something you should know about me. I am his daughter believe me. But I was conceived in a different way from most original ways of having kids. For year after that I never met him until one fateful day my mother had broken out of the facility. She ran for days on end away not looking back. She even came face to face having to sell her body just so she could feed me. On day she and shot and then he found her and saved me. Having to hear what you say about my father is just really hard because the man I met in time world was a lot different but had same issues.

Richard:

He was an older man back then. Now he is just young and naive.

Clair Soul:

Now find out about the stuff he did makes me want to go out and find his body and give a proper barely.

Richard:

I understand you want to do all that but we need to get back to the more important point at debate.

Clair Soul:

Yes...I am not from this earth I was brought her by an entity before something arrived on my planet eating away at it.

Leo Deen:

What does this have to do with me.

Richard:

Alright what it has to do is that you might have a research or and answer on it. I mean look around you there our things giving hint to what is happening. Have you ever had the headache and see bright flashes of light.

Leo Deen:

Just minor headache.

Richard:

Someone is taking people from other worlds and is placing them here.

Leo Deen:  
How do you know all this?

Richard:

I've felt it and there our fit opening in different place around the world.

Leo Deen:  
Wait a second. You're telling me someone is opening breaches to other earths. That does sound crazy but not far fetch.

Richard:

I bet with your line of work you do a lot of detective work. Especially with the fisk case.( as hes says that we see him stand up and look at the window. Leo know her a lot but I must ask of you to do us this one favor.

Leo Deen:

What is that?

Richard:

I want you to keep this school under oath. Protect is and giving us funds. We our low on mainets and can't really afford to keep his place up much longer. We our going off of the money I have left which is getting low.

Leo Deen:

What about tuition and all that from the children families?

Richard:

The families d pay but they want to keep it low in the thousands. Beside there the expense when it comes to the xhuman stuff if u know what I mean.

Leo Deen:

Fine I'll have my people at my company donate and build on to. Not only that but have new dorms. Just think of it having like college dorms built for your students since overcrowding will become and issue.

Richard:

That's fantastic when can this be built.

Leo Deen:

In about the next three years. Once all the boarding and different things our put into place then we can get that stuff put up.

Claire Soul:  
What about the heros and the breaches?

Leo Deen:  
Well I can try to see if watchtower can check out them for me. And speaking of which where is my suit.

Richard:

Well lets just say that what ever goop you had on as the protective armor wanted to create a problem for us and took a mind of its own.( We cut to the wall that he sitting in front of as we see the book case slide upwards revealing a small room contains a black gooey monster.) Well?

Leo Deen:

Well...I don't know what to say it's just. I made this suit with alien tech there is no way.

Richard:

Organic or metallic?

Leo Deen:

I don't know it just hard to tell behind havin it first be given to me in pure form then it turning into this slim.

Richard:

Leave the suit here we will run some test on it. In the meantime get a cab or call your butler. I am sure that ( as he's about to continue speaking we see him put his hand on the side of his head.) I sense that a new hero has emerged from a breach.

Leo Deen:

What do you feel?

Richard:

It a child's presets. He resembles you but light heated. No cruelty at all.

Leo Deen:

Where exactly is he?

As he says that we see Leo deen drop in pain as a high pitched sound is ringing.

Richard:

Dammit! They are screwing with time.

Claire Soul:

Who?

Richard:

Someone is but it has to be a speedster or something.

Claire Soul:

How about the people upstairs?

Richard:

I don't know?

We cut to Leo Deen as we see him get up slowly and cough.

Leo Deen:

Well looks like i'm gonna have to go old school. Where can I find cars or motorcycles?

Richard:

We should have some in the back by the entrance.( as he says that we see him reach into the draw and pull out a pair of keys.) Hurry I sense that a great threat is to reach him.

Leo Deen:

Yep!

As he says that we see him run out of the room. We cut to Richard as we see him lean back in his chair and look at Claire Soul.

Richard:

I see a dark future for him. I he continues the path of his vengeance. I also see a lot of pain and suffering from what he has experienced.

Claire Soul:

What has he experienced?

Richard:

He has experienced torture, loss of a best friend. Betrayal of a brother in arms. Having his back broken. Then witnessing the death of his close ally turn bad and then gain. Much much more.

Claire Soul:

That's a lot?

Richard:

There is are pain to come and he will have to make a choice on day if he will continue the path of the Ghost. Or will he have to be the father that his son need him to be.

Claire Soul:

That's harsh? ( She says as she looks out the window to find Leo Deen is running across the field.) What about me?

Richard:

I can't see it.

Claire Soul:

Hmmm...( she looks at him.) Well lets it be un told till now.

We cut outside the gates as we see Leo Deen is on the bike riding fast.


	9. The amazing say what now?

Scene 9. City. Day

We open with a shot of the street as we see a boy walks thru wearing a backpack. We cut to his face as we see him looking down at the ground. As he does we cut to to the side of him as we see people our standing there talking. We cut up the street as we see a man is standing outside with a hoodie on and is looking around. We cut to the group of people as we see them walking out of a bar laughing. as they do we see the man in the hoodie walk out in front of them and aim the gun at there heads.

THUG:

I want you guys to follow me.

We cut to one woman as we see her laughing. As she does we see the thug click the gun. As he dowse we see her stop and stare with wide eyes. We cut to the one of the guys as we see him.

MAN 2:

Hey buddy take it easy.

THUG:

DON'T TEMP ME!( As he says that we see him fire the gun a the guy. As he does we see the woman scream. As she does we see him fire it at her. We see that the other two stand there with there hands up in the air.) Hey I am not gonna tell you one more time come with me or else you will be the next one I kill you.

We cut to boy who is walking up the street. Stop. As he does we see him look around and then run down and alley way. We cut back up the THUG as we see him turn is gun. As he does we see the two people walk down the ally way. We cut to the rooftop as we see there is a figure dressed in white jumping to roof to roof. We cut back to the THUG as we see him opening his hand. As he does we see the man and woman pull out there wallets.

MAN:

You won't get away with this!

WOMAN:

The S...S...

THUG:

HAHAHA...That's funny because he is dead.

WOMAN:

What?

THUG:

Oh did you not hear... He was killed by the ( As he is about to say something we cut above as we see something land on the roof above. We cut to the point of view as we slowly looks down.) Yeah it was just released over the news.

As he says that we cut to the people as we see them looking at him. We cut to the side as we see him point the gun at them. As he dose we cut above as we see the figure in white leap off. As he does we see cut to the THUG as we see getting getting closer.

MAN:

Your not gonna get away with this!

THUG:  
Oh trust me I...( as he get ready to finish we see the figure land on top of him.) What...the...hell?

As he lies there with a broken back. We cut to the two civilians as we see him back away in fear.

Ghost-Man:

Are you okay?( He says as we see him bend down pick up there belonging.)

MAN:

Were okay...( We cut to the Ghost-Man as we see him pick up there stuff and hand it over to them. As he does we see the man take it and then hug the woman. He does we cut to the Ghost-Man as we see him picking up the thugs body and throwing it over his shoulder. We then see him climb up the wall slowly. As h e does we see the guy pull out his phone and aim it at the Ghost-Man.) What do you call yourself kid?

We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him still climbing up. We cut to the woman as we see her watch in amazement.

WOMAN:

Ghost?

We cut to the rooftop as we see the Ghost-Man toss the guys bod on the ground. As he does we see him walk over to the wall as he does we see him rip off a piece of metal. He then walks over to the THUG and wraps it around him. As he finishes it. He stand s up walks away. As he does we cut to a nearby backpack. We cut inside as we see a there is a white glow. As it going off. We cut to the side of the bag as we see the Ghost-Man take his mask off and reach in side. As he does we cut behind him as we see text message. We cut to the Ghost-Man face as we see him putting one hand on his head.

Ghost-Man:

Crap ( As he gets ready to put the mask on we see him look over to the thugs body.) Right!(As he say that we see him dial 911.) Hello 911...I need help there is a criminal on my rooftop...yes he tried to jump me...yes ...uh ha..( As he saying this we see him putting his backpack on.) Yes thank you bye bye...Alright time to get home before my aunt kills me. ( As he says that we see him toss his phone into his backpack. As he does we see him pull his mask over his face and then runs and leaps off the rooftop on to the next.) Man I need a new way of transportation. ( He stops for a moment and looks around.) This isn't my world. ( he takes his mask off and looks at the giant Deen building.) Hmm must be a time distortion or something. As he says that we hear a loud bang sound.) Fine here we go. ( He drops his bag on the root top.) Hehe looks like I might have swing into action.

As he says that we slowly pan below above him as we see him leap off and into the streets below. As he does we see him shoot a line and swing off. We cut below to a street where we see a giant creature ripping a cop in half. We cut to the monster as we see him turn around slowly and screech at the cops. We cut to the cops as we see them lower their guns. As they do. We see on of the cops reach for his radio mic.

Cop:

We are gonna need backup. Sir!

As he says that we see Ghost-Man land in front of them.

Cop 2:  
What the hell is that?

Cop:

Yep umm... Re think that?

We cut back to Ghost-Man as we see him standing there looking at the green monster thing looking at him. We cut to Ghost-Man face as we see him looking up.

Amphibian:

WELL WELL THIS IS A NEW SCENT...YOU'RE NOT THE GHOST...I SMELL A DIFFERENT SCENT TO YOU!

Ghost-Man:

HMM...well the last I checked coastal city had limited on lizard problems. Shouldn't you be put in a zoo or something.

Amphibian:

I AM NOT A REPTILE! 

We cut behind Ghost-Man as we see Amphibian charge at him. We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him twist his wrist hook shooters. Then get in a leap potion. We cut to the side as we see Amphibian charge at him as he does we see Ghost-Man leaps over him and shoot both hooks at his back. As he does we cut to Amphibian as we see him turn around slowly to see Ghost-Man land on the ground and pull. As he does we see the Cops look at him then at Amphibian. We cut to Amphibian as we see him screech louder. As he does we see Ghost-Man take his hooks and drops them on the ground. AS he does we see amphibian struggle to break the liquid that is covering him. We cut back to Ghost-Man as he toss one at one wall and another at second wall. We then see him then run toward Amphibian. We cut to the side as we see him get ready to uppercut only to break the the foamy liquid and grab Ghost-Man by the neck. As he does we see him slam him against the wall.

Ghost-Man:

Wow who would have known your strength is so much weaker when compared to my buddy man lion.( Kicks Amphibian off of him and start climbing up the wall.) HEY! UGLY WANT PLAY A GAME OF TAG...GUESS WHAT YOUR IT!

We cut to Amphibian as we see him growl and leap on the side and start climbing. We cut to the two cops as we see them looking at each other then back up.

Cop:

Why do we always get the weird situation?

Cop 2:

Well at least I am transferring to metro city station. At least the problems our dealt with in a flash. Less work for us.( he walks over to the passenger seat and looks up.) Let's go.

Cop:  
Yep um yeah let do that.


	10. Ghost-man meets the ghost family

Scene 10 space center.

We cut inside the space center as we see Hood standing there looking at a computer and listening in on the whole conversation of the cops. We see him walk away and pull hi hoodie up.

Scene 11 building. Day.

We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him standing looking down at the Amphibian. We see that he is get up there faster. As he does we see Ghost-Man drop down. As he does we see him land on Amphibian causing the two to clash. As they come crashing down we see Ghost-Man get up off of Amphibian. As he does we see him bash through the wall. We cut inside as we see Ghost-Man get smashed through a couple of office cubicle and then get thrown through a glass window of a lunch room. As we see him lying there and get up slowly. As he does we see Amphibian punch a hole through a door and walks through. We cut to the side as we see the two run at each other we see Ghost-Man get grabbed by the throat and then tossed up through the ceiling. We cut to the third floor as we see him com crashing and land on the side. As he does we see him get up and reach of her his belt and put out to more hook shots on as he does we see him shoot a line at the wall. We hear a loud growling sounds. We cut to Amphibian as we see him climbing up. We cut back to Ghost-Man as we see him run as he does we see him sprint. We cut to whole as we see him climb out. We cut behind him as we see two line get shot at the wall. As he does we cut back to Ghost-Man as see him pull back then have him shoot in Amphibian direction. We cut to the side as we see him kick him in the face. We cut to Amphibian as we see him back away slowly. We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him land on the ground and fight back. We cut to Amphibian as we see him sucker punch him. We cut behind him seethe monster drop as she does we see him grab Ghost-Man with him. We cut to Hood as we see him drop on the roof and land there. We see him pull out a metal stick. As he does we see him turn on his shock gloves. We then see him walk closely to the hole only for the monster crashing out and land in front of him. As it does we see Hood do a back flip. As he does we see him land on the hands and feet and look up. We cut Amphibian as we see him try to get up. As he does we see something shoot past him and then land on top of him. We cut to Hood as we see him look closely. We cut to the feet as we see they our white . We cut to Hood as we see him get in defense. We cut o the chest as we see a giant red ghost logo. Then to the mas as we see him look in the direction of Hood. We cut to Hood as we see him drop the pole and get into fighting position. WE cut to Ghost-Man as we see him stand there and look at him.

Ghost-Man:

Another fellow hero. Hey I was ( As he is about to say something. We see thing slow down. We cut to the point of view as we see Hood is getting ready to kick him. We return to normal time as we see him move out the way causing Hood to hit roof wall.) Hey buddy. I am on your side.( Hood gets up and attacks him again. He then jumps out of the way.) come on you're never gonna hit me.

Hood:

Come on.( throws punches at Ghost-Man. Keeps missing untitled finally he side kicks ghost.) Gotta ya!

Ghost-Man jump awards and shoots a line at a nearby building. As he does we see him lean back and hang upside down. And wave goodbye. We cut to Hood as we see him run over to the roof edge and puts two fingers to his ear.

Hood:

Hello Legacy watch towers.

Ghost-Girl:

Hello go ahead this is Ghost-Girl reporting back.

Hood:

I need a borough check on a hero?

Ghost- Girl:

Go ahead.

Hood:

We have a man wearing a replica of some sort of suit. I can't explain it has a weird ghost logo on the chest. Not only that but he shoots some goop.( He looks at the weird liquid dripping below. Then at the Amphibian.) Yeah might want to send in some transporters. Something weird has let's just say come up from the sewers.

We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him swing nd then land on top of the deen tower. As he does we see him lim all round looking for and entrance. As he does we see him then look up at the vent above. We cut inside as we see no one in the office until suddenly we hear a loud crashing sound. We cut to the vent as we see something come sliding out. We cut out the side as we see Ghost-Man break the desk. As he is lying there we see him slowly get up and look at the door. The slowly remove his mask. As he does we see him then look at the wall as we see there is a point of Leo Deen and his parents . We pan from behind to the front of him as we see it kid that resembles Leo Deen.

Leonardo Deen:  
Wow looks like i'm not home. ( as he as so that we see him place his mask on the table and then walk over and look at the desk. As he does we pan to the outside as we see a couple of legacy army plane fly over. We cut to him putting the picture down. He then reach for the top shelf to reveal a small amulet. We cut outside the Deen's building as we see Peter quill is walking up dressed in a suit and tie. We cut back upstairs as we see him looking at everything then touching the side of his head. As h does we see see everything slow down. As it does we see blue breach appear. We cut back to normal time as we see him jump outta the way. As he does we see something armored with and X on its chest come baring though. We cut to its face as we see that part of it is robotic and the other half is normal. We see him have a big grin on his face.) Wow I thought terminators were supposed to be covered in complete skin.

General Dreed:  
HAHAH! I Knew i would find you Leo Deen. NOW LETS FINISH THE SCORE!.

As he say that we see Ghost-Man jump back at the wall and shot a goop line of his mask As he does we see him pull the line giving his mask. Back. as he stands on the wall. We see him pull it on. As he does w cut to the side as we see General Dreed bash him through a wall. As he dose we see him slide across a board table in the conference room. As he does we see him lay there for a second then get up.

Ghost-Man:

Hey you sure you don't want any coffee it's made fresh just for you!( We cut the wall as we see General dread break the wall down.) Well looks like someone is more of Latai type .

We cut down stair as we see Peter Quill walking in fast with one hand on his watch. As he does we see him. Reach into his pocket and pull out and armored glove. As he does we see hi then look around and walk into the elevator. We cut back upstairs as we see the two our fighting. We see Ghost-Man upper cut General Dreed to the face causing him to slam against the wall. As he does we see Ghost-Man drop to his knees. We cut to General Dreed as we see him get up and whip out a sword. We cut to Ghost-Man as we see him look around then shoot a line across at the sword. We see him twirl his sword. As he does we cut to Ghost-man as we see him shake his head. We cut to General Dreed as we see him nod his head. We cut outside the room as we see Peter quill is walking in with a metallic glove on his hand. As he does we see him take his coat off. WE cut over his shoulder as we see Ghost-man come bashing through the door. We cut to the side as we see him slam up against him. We cut to the two as we see GHost -man move off and laying there. We cut to Peter quill as we see him get up slowly.

Peter Quill:

Hey kid you okay.

As he says as he reaches his hand out. We cut to Ghost-man as we see him take it. We cut to the side as we see him help Ghost-man stand up.

Ghost-Man:

Yep...uhhh I must have hit my head because i could have sworn I say...WAIT A MINUTE QUILL!

Peter Quill:

Yess what's up?

Ghost-man:

I am such a big fan of you. Your like my hero on my Earth.

Peter Quill:

Hmmm what am I on your earth?

Ghost-man:

Your like the blue falcon. This light hearted hero!

Peter Quill:

Wow that funny.( as he says that we see him then touch his right hand as we see his hand press a button causing metal to appear on his hand. Then cracks his knuckles.) I once walked that path. ( as he says that we hear a loud laugh and the sound of feet stomping. There direction.) You can call me .( We cut to the gloves as we see the metal extend all around him. We cut to his face as we see the metal covers it. We cut to his chest as we see a dark silver owl with and open arms. We cut to his face as we see there is red eye.) Night owl.

We cut behind the two as we see General dreed as we see him laughing with then dropping his blade on the ground. We see him then put two finger up signaling come at me. We cut to the two as we see them look at each other then charge at him. We cut to the side as we see the two attack him. We cut behind General dreed as we see him block each of there attacks with one hand. As he does we see him jump back flip we see Ghost-man turning his hook shooters. We cut to Night owl as w e see him looking over. We cut to General Dreed as we see him run at the two. We cut the side as we see him swing left and right at the two. We see Ghost-man doing back flips and ducking. We see Night owl trying the block only to get kicked back against the wall. We see Ghost-man look back. As he does we see General dreed grab him by the neck and slam him on the ground. As he does we see Ghost-man lying there struggling to break free of the grasp.

General Dreed:

I KILLED YOU BEFORE KID!( as he says that we we cut to his wrist as we see a small knife comes out. We cut to night owl as we see him get up slowly and run at him.) NOW! ( he raise his hand up in the air. AS he does we see night owl jump and knock him off of Ghost-Man.) DAMI!

He punches night owl off him and as he is about to get ready to attack we see him fade away into blue energy. We cut to the two as we see them look at each other. We see them both stand up. We cut in front as we see that there is hand reaching through a portal but slowly go back in. We then see it close. We cut back to the two as we see them look at each other.

Ghost-Man:

What the hell just happened?

Night Owl:

I don't know? First things first who our you?

Ghost-man:

I am on your side okay. My name is Leonardo Deen.

Night Owl:

Leo?

Ghost-man:

I was brought here by the breach?

Night Owl:

What is the breach?

Ghost-man:

It's the thing that counted my world to yours. One moment I am swinging around and then the next this weird beast thing is sucking up my city. I am soon brought to this place.

Night Owl:

This sound interesting maybe when we get on the ship we can talk with the others about this. Okay. ( He pressed two fingers to the side of his ear.) Get me in contact with Woods!

Ghost-man:

Who's that ?

Night Owl:  
A retired speedster that has more experience with this type of thing.


	11. A retired speedster

Scene 12. Apartment. Night

We cut to a shot of a city. We see the words Metrocity appear in big white letters. Then cut out. We pan above the city. We then cut to the outside of and apartment complex. We cut inside as we see a man siting down on the computer looking through some crime evidence. We cut to the side of him as we see a gaint wall connecting to a picture of a man in a red suit. We then also have a it connecting to different events. We cut to the table as we see a blue ring with a lighting bolt across it. We cut to the man as we see him get up and stretch. As he does we see him sprint over to the kitchen using his super speed. We then see e him move to the couch. As he does we see him reading through a book till suddenly we hear the phone ring. As it does we see him dash and grab the phone. As he does we see him pick it up.

David Woods:

Hello?

Peter Quill:

Hey it me!

David Quill:

Whos me?...Me can mean a wide variety of things...Joey

Peter Quill:

No!

David Woods:

Bert from the county?

Peter Quill:

No

David Woods:

Hmmm i'm not ring any bell?

Peter Quill:

Its Peter.

David Woods:

Peter piper who picked a peck of ripe peppers?

Peter Quill:

Dami!

David Woods:

I am messing with you kid. Whats up?

Peter Quill:

Could you come to to coastal city to check out something for.

David Woods:

Say no more I am coming just get me. ( as he say that we see him reach for his ring. He then puts it on we see a him piece the center of it causing a suit to shoot out on the floor.) I have not worn this thing,( as he says that we see him with into a mini tomato. As he does we see the suit get swooped up. We then see him stop. As he does we see this light blue costume spear on him. We cut to his chest as we see a blue lighting log in grave in metal on his chest. We cut to his face as we see him look down.) I still got it.( As he says that we see him pull the mask over his head.) Well I guess it was time for me to return sooner or later.

AS he says that we see him open his window. As he dose we see him get ready to jump only to notice there is a man in a red suit with a orange lightning bolt on his chest looking at him. We cut to Blue lighting as we see him run down the he does we cut over to the man in the red suit as we see him rush down the building. We cut to the street below as we see the blue blur running fast. We cut above blue lighting as we see him running extremely fast. We cut over his shoulder as we see a red blur coming his way. We cut outside the city as we see the sign that says now leaving Metro city. As we dos we see blue lightning rush by. Followed by the red blue. We see the red bluer stop and be revealed to be Red lighting.

Professor Strudel:

The return of David woods oh this should be fun!( we cut to Blue lighting as we see him staring straight.) Oh i just can't wait!


	12. Gather the missing pieces

Scene 13. ccpd .day.

We cut to the rooftop of the CCPD building. We cut to Ghost-Man standing there with his arms folded. We cut out Night owl as we see him looking into the distance. We cut to Ghost-man as we see him take his mask off. We then see him pats his hair to the side. We cut to Night owl as we see him look over at Ghost-man Realizing that it's a kid.

Night Owl:  
How old are you kid?

Ghost-Man:

I'm 15 years old.

Night Owl:

Hah 15...I remember that age. The age of being innocent being innocent. I gotta ask what made u go on this path of being this a what do you call yourself.

Ghost-man:

Ghost-man.

Night Owl:

Ghost-man...hahahah now i thought I saw everything.

Ghost-man:

I wouldn't be talking blue falcon and Night Owl. Like what type of name is that.

Night owl:

It's the best thing I could come up with okay.

Ghost-man:

Alright fine I came up with the name because it was catch and something that inspires hope in the people of my city. At least there it inspires hope meanwhile here you have a guy who just beats up people and use the name.

Night owl:

Well here it's just called ghost. Also how did you get your powers? Because our Leo doesn't have that.

Ghost-man:

I was in an accident at the lab with my class. We were going through the science depart as we were trying to prefect this drug to help cure cancer they called it project zero.

Night Owl:  
Hmm interesting.

Ghost-man:

Yes it was drug that would hit the shelves with in two years. But they had to cancel it because of that day I showed up for treatment was the day that they made the mistake in giving me the experimental version of the cure. The effect of the drug did something to me. It made me better at the same time altered my DNA. They decided tr yo run test to see what came of it. They then tried to poisoned me again with a different strain to see the effect it would have on a normal kid. I remember when they first injected me with the substance I passed away that day. They waste no time and injected the stuff into my arm on the spot. I remember lying there on the verge of death. Then being dragged back to the light.( as he says that we see him put his mask back on. We hear a loud sonic boom.) after that I was gifted with these powers. With them I plan to do some good just did the right thing with my powers. Hey what's that sound.

Night Owl:  
Here comes my guy

We cut to bottom of the streets below as we see Blue lighting come running through the streets. We cut to the two as we see them run around. As they do we see blue lightning come sliding in front of them and then slowly get up.

Blue lighting:

Huh who's the new guy? Some sort of taker of the mantel.

Night owl:

No that Ghost-man.

Blue lighting:

Ghost-man wow. Everyone has a gimmick now.

Ghost-man:

Go ahead and laugh it is what is.

Blue lighting:

Okay kid don't worry about it. When I first appeared people kept making color jokes like. Hey is there a pink lighting. Which unfortunately there isn't. Anywho getting back on track why did you guys need me.

Night owl:

This kid said he was brought here by a breach. I figured since you have things with sort of stuff this might be your specialty.

Blue lighting:

I do but bring people here nah that more so spectra line of work. I just now how to open and close them.

Ghost-man:

Can u help me get home?!

Blue lighting:

Sure! But only problem is that in order to do that we would have to go see spectra tho.

Ghost-man:

Right let's go see here.

Night owl:

Wait before I can do that i gotta talk to Woods about something.

Blue lighting:

What is it?

Night Owl:

There something weird going and I need to get your option.

Blue Lighting:

What?

Night Owl:

People our disappear from here.

Blue Lighting:

How so?

Night Owl:

Earlier we were fighting some guy and before we were about to apprehend him he was take away. Like he busted into blue energy.

Blue lighting:

I think I have dealt with something like this before.

Night owl:

What do you mean?

Blue lighting:

Well when it happened when I created the trouble spot. I remember during that when I created like all these like other place and everything was just twisted and horrible. I created a time paradox causing false events to transpire. This was all because I didn't let the death of parents happened. When I went back I passed by another version of myself. A version which had seemed like he had enough. When I ran past him he turned into pure energy. My guess is that is has to deal with time. Someone is purposely taking people out of the time line and replacing with villain or even hero that we don't have or even met yet.

Night Owl:

What about Barry, Jet or even red Lighting?

Blue lighting:

Wait what happened?

Night Owl:

Barry was last spotted two days ago on his way to help out Leo. Unfortunately Leo ct be in contact. His last were about was somewhere in west side of gold stuck city. Barry on the other seemed like he is no longer her. Like something straight up took him. Jet's body went missing from the holding bay. Then it was taken

Blue Lighting:

What about red?

Night Owl:

We found like his dead body lying in Jet's room. It was like someone impaled him.

Blue Lighting:

That should not be possible? I just saw him earlier.

Night owl:

Any idea's?

Blue lighting:

Time minaret could be a possibility? I would have to do an autopsy on the body.

Night owl:  
I'll call in a ship to take us up there. While you're up there ill try help find the last place dean was.

Blue lighting:

Hats sounds good then right after we can find spectra ab help this kid,

Ghost-man:

Hey I have a name you know?

Blue lighting:

Yeah yeah keep your shirt on kid. What about Ivy since you didn't mention her?

Night owl:

She went rogue and her were about are unknown.


	13. Ivy Rebirth

Scene 14. Island. Day.

We cut to some water then slowly fly over it as we see a crashed ship. We cut to the side of the crashed ship as we see that there is hole punched through it. We cut inside as we see a man with a his throat sliced. We pan away from the man's dead body to the the blood droplets on the sand. We cut through the jungle. We cut to cave entrance as we see Ivy is standing there with a bra made from leopard and panties made from leopard. We see that she has he sword on her back tied with rope. We see that her hands are covered in blood. We cut to her face as we see her looking in fear. Ivy slowly walks in as she does we see her slowly pull out her sword and aim it into the darkness. As she does we see a small tunnel of light as she get there. We cut to the entrance as we see her come running out. We cut to her fans holding the sword. We then pan around her as we see old decrepit city. As she walks further we hear a high pitch sound. AS we do we see Ivy drop to her knees in pain. We her slowly get up and walk a walk. As she does we hear voice of the past. We cut to the side of Ivy as we see her stumble and fall.

Ivy's mother V.O:

Ivy...I shall call her ivy...MY daughter the queen of queens...( We flash back to Ivy being held by her mother as they lay in palace bed. We cu to the woman as see her holding the child close. Cut back to ivy lying there on the ground looking at the ruins then getting up. Struggling to walk.) Ivy I want you to remember. Even tho this world is full of bad people you'll always do the right thing.( As hears that we flash back to a little girl dressed in armor looking a a queen. We cut back to Ivy in present day entering the ruins.) WE PROTECT EVERYTHING WITH A PURPOSE YOU LEAVE THIS ISLAND YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER!( We fade in to scene where Ivy is is a teenager standing there with destroyed armor and a glowing sword.) Ivy...Ivy...S...s..ss save us...I knew you would come back.

We fade in with a shot of Ivy holding her dead mother's corpse. Fade back to Ivy everything the ruins As she does we see her drop to her knees. We see her begin to cry.

Carter Soul V.O:

Hey there my names cater.( We are in with a shot of a young Carter soul standing in roman armor. In front of him is Ivy dressed in french clothing. We cut back to Ivy as we see her crawling across the floor.) Hey you look familiar have we met before.( We fade in with a shot of Carter soul wearing his famous leather jacket and black pants t-shirt and cowboy boots. We see his hair is long and scruffy. We see that she is dressed in high tech armor. We cut back to Ivy as we see on the floor of the ruin getting up slowly.) Ivy...Ivy i'm dying...I need you to help me find the people behind this and put an end to it.( we fade in with a shot of Carter sitting in a sick bed bandaged up. We see that Ivy is wearing street cloths and is looking at him. We fade back to Ivy in the ruin as we see her face is tearing up.) No...I want you to leave me here I need to pay for my crime against humanity. My empire of dirt need to end...If i didn't have this I would marry you.

We fade with a shot of Carter standing in front of a door covered in a metal. We see him kiss Ivy and then walk in. We fade in with a shot of Ivy on her knees grabbing her face. We see her punching the ground.

Ivy:

WHY?!

We then see a flashback of her Jet hover above the earth holding each other tight. We see her looking him in the eyes. Then slowly do in for a kiss. We then cut to him lying a hospital bed. We cut to Ivy now as we see her screaming. We see her get up and walk slowly through the ruins. As she does we see the tears drop from her cheeks. We see the redness of her eyes get worse. We cut further up the hall to a throne room. We cut to the entrance as we see Ivy come in. as she does we see her look around to find statue of the gods then a giant statue with armor top piece had brown chest plate with silver writing and shoulder pads with gold wrist braces. We see that there is blue cape with a golden edge. We see that there's a metal side for the shirt skirt. We see that there our golden boots with a brown knee guards. We see that on the head of the statue is the crown of Athena. We cut to Ivy as we see her look at it then around. As she does we cut behind her as we see and entity rise above her. We see ivy walk forward then urn around fast to attack Norse.

Norse:

Hey hold up I'm here just like you our.

Ivy:  
How dare you show yourself after all these years dad. Huh?

Norse:  
I am here because I had to see you before I am forced to go back into hiding. Not only that but Ihave to tell you a lot. I am only limited to so long. Before he come

Ivy:

What are you talking about?

Norse:

Have you felt it that high pitched sound. The odd appearance of that other earth Jet. Or even the disappearance of heros.

Ivy:

Yeah what's up with that?

Norse:

The gods have fallen to the hand of the eldest evil now to man. This evil was the reason why I couldn't take care of you and your mother. It's the reason I was away. I was protecting your world from having to deal with his rain. In order to keep him at bay I had to have him sealed anway and watch the gate. So he wouldn't leave it.

Ivy:

I understand that but why didn't you visit me?

Norse:

I couldn't the goods did not want to take any chance and pence when I tried a couple weeks ago. We can just say that he was released and has been consume the multiverse. Along with that he has been taken heros to build his army of dark decides to follow in his path of destruction. Along with that he left prime open so he can come and rule. Your friends are what stand in his way. Your gxain buddy is in my care.

Ivy:

Jet is alive?!

Norse:

Yes i had to reboot boot him and make him much better than he was. A more better Jet. The dark matter that he took in on the beach had covered his heart at a rapid rate so I eliminated the problem.

Ivy:

How can I help?

Norse:

Have your team ready because h's coming?

Ivy:

Who is?

Norse:

Chaos and he is just buying his father time for his arrival when he so fully powered.( He slowly sink through the floor.) I must go he draws near.

Ivy:

What about Jet?

Norse:

He need more time just focus on gets the teams together including Zeus daughter.

Ivy:  
Huh?

As she says that we see her wall over and grab the stuff from the statute. We cut to her feet as see her have the boot on. WE cut to the statue head as we see her take the crown and place it on her head. She then slowly pulls the hoodie over her head. She then takes the stow from the statue. As she does we see it glow gold. She then place it a cross her back. We cut outside the cave as we see a bright light and Ivy walk out wearing her new armor.


	14. The return of the Professor

Scene 15. Space.

We cut to space as we see a large ora of pink energy. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him smirking.

Teen Jet:

Got ya!

Scene 16. Space station.

We cut to the inside of the station to and autopsy room. We cut to David Wood as we see him having his mask off as he looks at the body of Red lighting. We cut to the die as we see Hood standing there watching. We cut to Peter Quill as we see him squint. WE cut back to David woods as we see him poke around. As he does we see him touch the logo in the center of the dead body chest., As he does that we see the logo push up off. We see David pickup up. As he does we see the suit turn yellow. We then see him look at the impaneled wound.

David Woods:

This isn't professor Strudel. ( He says as he pulls the mask.) This Alexander Patron.

Hood:

The corrupt cop from west gate city.

David Woods:

Yep that's the one. ( as he says that we see him opened the stab wooded.) This is the work by a speedster.

Peter Quill:

I would have to be done by Re right.

David Woods:

No it wouldn't be possible Strudel is to clean and a hand wound would be a lot bigger and there is always a message left behind.

Peter Quill:

Hmm then who else could have killed him?

David Woods:

Could you pull up the security footage i want to see something.

Peter quill:

Sure not a problem!

As they all get up and leave we see David looks at the body one last time and leaves. We cut to the computer room as we see Ghost-Girl sitting there looking through surveillance. We cut to the door as we see it open to show that the three of them enter.

Ghost-Girl:

Hey guys how may i help you?

Peter Quill:

Could you play back the recording to the moment that ivy went rouge.

Ghost-Girl:

Sure. ( taps around the and then a scene pops up.) Here you our.

David Woods:

Thank you. RIGHT THERE!( He Points to the scene.) How did I not see that?

Hood:

What? I don't see anything?

David Woods:

There is a gaint demon in front of the bed.

Hood:

I don't see anything?

Peter Quill:

Listen I get what you're saying When you look at the bed we see that there are some aspect of the bed moving. Then look at red. ( We cut back to the footage as we see him get hoisted into the air. As he does we see there be a blade through his chest then dropped on the ground.) Rewind it slowly okay.

Ghost-Girl:

Oay there. Wait what the hell is that?

We cut to the computer screen as we see and outline of something demonic. We cut to David Woods as we see him pull the mask over his face.

David Woods:

I got to go talk to the professor.

Peter Quill:

David how are you going to talk to him? He is gonna kill you.

David Woods:

He can't because of he does he will seas to exist.

We cut to Peter Quill as we see him nod.

Peter Quill:

Open a portal to earth and let him go okay.

Ghost-Girl:

Alright.

We cut to a big room full of super heroes. We cut to David woods as we see him walk through and head to the a small hexagon portal opened. We cut behind the portal as we see David Woods rush through. We cut in front of the portal as we see it turn off. We cut to the one guy who has white hair and is wearing the blue Lighting outfit.W cut to his mouth as we see him grin. As he does we slowly fade


	15. A second chance

fade in with a shot of an alley way as we see Professor Strudel standing against the wall waning. We hear a loud sonic boom. We cut to in front of him as we see Blue lighting appear holding him by the costume. We cut to the side as we see the two neck and neck at each other.

BLUE LIGHTING:  
Professor Strudel!

Professor Strudel:

David Woods! What can I do for you!

Blue Lighting:

Why are you here?!( Professor Strudel smirks.) What our you?( he slowly lets go.) what the hell did I just see?

Professor Strudel:

A possible future of many outcomes. ( Blue lighting back away then puts two fingers on the side of mask.) You can prevent it but the only downside is that another event will be put in place.

Blue lighting:  
Watch tower this is Blue I need you to evacuate the ship now...Just do it...I saw and out come to our future which would bring the end to all of you and even me...JUST DO IT!( he takes finger away. Then look at him.) tell then why are you here?!

Processor strudel:

I am just a watch of this game and I have no future to return to!

Blue lighting:

What?

Processor strudel:

What I am saying is that the time I went back towards war barons and destroyed. Everyone is dead! SO when I came back to this time I figured I could get your attention and warn you of the impending doom to fall on you. Along with that warn you of your proches evil counterpart.

Blue Lighting:

Barry?

Processor strudel:

Hahaha his name is no longer that in the future prefers to go by the name of Senna the demon of speed. He travels from time to time stealing people like us speed. Not only that he want you dead.

Blue Lightning:

Wait so how did he become this speed demon?

Processor strudel:

Well he became it when you disappear. Fell into depression and angered by rage. He started to rssent people to the point that he didn't save people he left them to die. He even went as far as to eliminate yours and his rogues gallery. He even went as to kill your friends. After just killing everyone he just went underground for awhile.

Blue Lighting:

How do you know all this?

Processor strudel:

When I showed up in that time fight you he was there. I thought it was you but seeing his speed. The mannerism and his attitude. Then when I got him on his knees took that mask ff i saw that white hair. And the scar across his eye I knew it wasn't you.

Blue lighting:

How can I prevent him from going that path.

Processor strudel:

Do not let the lighting force take you. ( As he says that we hear a loud metallic sound) He's here! I must go and lead him away.

As he says that we see him run past him and turn into a red blur We cut to Blue lighting as we see him look that directly out of the ally as he see a sliver light looking thing come speeding past through the street. We cut to up the street as we see Processor strudel racing up a building followed by the silver blur. We cover to the building as we see two bur racing around each other. We see them stop we see Processor strudel push Senna on the ground. As he does we see him get up and race back over. We Processor strudel throw a punch and have it be dogged by Senna. We then see Senna throw punches at Processor strudel then mashed hi face in to the pavement. We see Processor strudel get up get ready to run only to have him be dragged by the leg and slammed up in the air and into the street below. We cut to Processor strudel as we see him flailing his arms around. We cut to his mouth as we see him the smirk. As he does we see him smash into the ground. We cut to his chest as we see slowly zoom out to see his dead body. We cut to the side as we see Senna standing there with his head turn he then shove one hand into the chest of Processor strudel. As he does we cut to his arm as we see the red lighting being taken up his arm. We slowly zoom out as we see him pull his hand out. As he does we see him look around as his hand then his leg. As he does we see a lot red lightning trickle around him. We then see it turn silver. We then see Senna Screaming. As he does we see a portal open behind him. We see him then pick up the body and drag it with him. As he does we see him step in fade away into the breach. We cut to Blue Lighting as we see him watch then sprint away. We cut to the enter sing as we see Leo Deen is standing there looking at the motorcycle and then walk over to the road. As he does we see him stand there with a Ghost star in his hand. We see him throw it as he does we everything slow down. We cut side of the ghost star as we see some blue electricity. The a blue glove grab it out of the air. We cut to Leo Deen as we see time returns to normal and then him smirking. We cut to the front of him as we see Blue lighting standing there twirling. He then turns around then looking at him. We cut to Blue lighting as we see him take his mask off and smirk. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him walk over.

Blue lighting:

Can I keep this?

Leo Deen:

When did you come outta retirement?

Blue Lighting:

I came out two days ago.( he says as he toss it to Leo Deen.) Besides we need to talk?

Leo Deen:

Of course!( he says as he catches it.) What do we need to discuss?

Blue Lighting:

We can't talk here. Can we talk at you house?

Leo Deen:

Of course! Could you do me the honors.

As he says that we see Blue lightning run at him and then grab his as he does we see him turn around sprint. We pan over to Metro city as we see different color thunder crashing all over the place.


	16. The Ghost rebirth

Scene 18. Cavern. Night.

We cut to an empty cavern. We cut to a computer. We cut to the ghost mobile as it sits there gathering dust. We cut to a row a of ghost costumes. We cut to a Hood costume as we see it is destroyed and has the words hahahaha writing on it. We cut to and armored Ghost suit that seems to be glowing blue. We cut then then a suit that was from the first appearance era. We cut to a rack of different weapons. We then cut to the gun that was used to murder his parents. We then cut to a red skeleton mask with a crack on the side. We cut to the Ghost cycle with. We cut up stair as we see the logo is edged into the door. We cut outside the door as we see a dining room. We walk through it slowly as we see a picture of Leo Deen, Zack Deen, Skyler Deen and Emma Deen standing in front of Deen Enterprises. We cut to the kitchen as we see stalex sitting here reading a newspaper. As he does we see him get up look out the window of the open field. As he does we hear a loud sonic boom.

Stalex:

Well he was bound to get back sooner or later.

We cut down in the cavern as we see see sparks flaring. We cut to the entrance of the tunnel as we see a blue blur come racing in. We cut to the entrance of the cavern by the house side as we see Stalex come down the stairs. As he does we see him cover his eyes from the bright light. As he does we cut behind hi as we see Blue lighting come in and place Leo Deen down. as he does we see him get up and look around. We cut to Blue Lighting as we see him remove his mask. We cut to Stalex as we see him walk down the stairs. As he does we see Leo Den walk over and shake his hand.

Leo Deen:

Stalex

Stalex:

Another long mission I presume.

Leo Deen:

Yep.

Stalex:

Hmm you always seem to never let me know before hand about your mission.

Leo Deen:

I'm not a kid no more Stalex.

Stalex:

I like of think Of you as my son at times master Deen.

Leo Deen:

Okay dad! If you say so.( He then walks over to the computer. As he does we see him sit down in chair that emerges from the floor. As he sits in it. We see him then turn around and look at David Woods.) Alright talk.

Blue lighting:

Have you noticed at all something weird happening?

Leo Deen:

Yeah I have, but you go first.

Blue lighting:

Alright early I bumped into red lighting.

Leo Deen:

Wait! What? How I thought he died?

Blue Lightning:

Somehow he came back. Not only that but he came back but this time something was off.

Leo Deen:

How so?

Blue lighting:

When we met something happened. It was like I went into another time line. Only difference is that was that I saw the end of the world. Not only that but I saw the ending of time. The god that is coming here.

Leo Deen:

Really?

Blue lighting:

Another thing is that I found out about a dark secret involving my protesa Barry.

Leo Deen:

What is it?

Blue lighting:

He is evil speedster from and alternative timeline sent here. Sent here for one purpose entirely.

Leo Deen:

What?

Blue lighting:

Take my speed away.

Leo deen:

Take your speed? Why?

Blue Lighting:

I don't know the professor did not get that far. Based on what I have seen it seems as though he takes what's left of the speedster and take them to a void. That's what I can tell you so far about it.

Leo Deen:

Hmmm...this sounds a lot like Zedd.

Blue lighting:  
Yeah i can agree with you on that. Hmmm but tell me what happened to you?

Leo Deen:

I was at the prison asking hayabusa questions about what has been going on? He didn't answer all he said was that he would kill. As soon as he left and entity broken the prison and allowed my rogues to run free. Then something happened during the fight i can't explain. It's like( as he was about to say something.)

Ivy:

I can. ( They turn to the the entrance as we see her enter with her cape flapping in the wind.) I know exactly what's happening.

Blue lighting:

Wait I thought you went rouge.

Ivy:

I did and then something else happened. The rebirth of him came about allowing. ( She says as she flies over. Shen land next to Leo deen.) Leo there is so much I gotta tell you.

Blue lighting:

Wait what exactly is going?

Ivy:

Listen to me and listen to me good. There is a god out there and hes coming here to earth to take over. He's an ancient evil and ancient one that been around even before time itself. He is the one beyond many different things that has happened in our world. Especially he has had a hand with the breaches.

Leo Deen:

Hmmm. It does make sense.

Ivy:

I know but there is more that will happened if we don't move quick. There is no tell what could happen?

Leo Deen:

hmm...go to the main base and organize a meeting we should try to deal with the issue at hand and put some plans togather. Later I want you, Jet, Ivy, and spectra to meet me up on the roof top over at ccpd. After you guy have a plan.

Ivy:

Leo what are you going to do?

Leo Deen:

Break into west corp and find some encrypted files. Allowing us to have a fighting chance.

Blue Lighting:

I hate to be the bearer of bad new but jet's body has gone missing.

Ivy:

No my father has him.

Leo Deen:

Why would he?

Ivy:

To allow him to be brought back from the dead. Apparently the mission we had been sent into was a trap to take out our heavy hitters.

Leo Deen:

Good.( as he says that we see him turn around and tap his computer. AS he does what it fire up and the ghost logo appear then show a map of the world. We then see small blue and black or on different contentment.) Alright you guys have your mission statements now go!

We see the two look at each other then run. We cut back to Leo Deen as we see him look over to the computer and then turn it off. As he does we see him get up and walk down the steps. As he does we see Stalex watch. We cut back t oLeo Deen as we see him walk past all suits and then past the coastal city night armored ghost costume. WE then cut to the destroyed ghost costume from the becoming the ghost. We cut to the side as we see Leo Deen stand there looking at it. We cut to the costume as we slowly zoom in. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him look down at the floor.

Stalex:

Master Deen what's wrong?

Leo Deen:

Something I remember Richard saying to me.9 We cut to Stalex as we see his eyes open wide.) he said to me that the road I walk the same path as Cater. It make me wonder will I soon have to pay for my mistakes. Will I have to pay the same for what I became the day of my parents death.

We cut to the ghost masks as we slowly zoom into the eyes of the mask.

Flash back

We open up the scene with seeing a building with a giant D on it and we pan around the building. Then we cut to the ground where we see A limo pull up to the building. The camera cuts to the limo door as it opens and we see a man and a woman step out. Then two kids step out a 10 year old and 6 year old. The camera cuts to The woman bending down to talk to the boy's. 

EMMA DEEN:

Ok kids here we are your father's building

SKYLER DEEN:

So do you guys want a to go up to the top floor

LEO & ZACK:

yeah dad

EMMA DEEN:

Well looks like we will skip out on that play this afternoon

The camera cuts to a man comes running out of the building directly at MR DEEN. The camera cuts to turning around to see this. the camera cuts to side where we see the man stop running and stands there.

MAN:

Sir we have a problem ( walks over to the man and puts the two kids in the and walks over) Sir he's coming and he demands payment on his protection for your well being.

SKYLER DEEN:

Tell him that I am not paying and where is he

MAN:

In the building but please don't go in there

SKYLER DEEN:

did you send everyone home if they ever came by

MAN:

Yes but he has you secretary as his hostage

SKYLER DEEN:

Fine then I am going in. Emma you stay in the car with the kids while I have a chat with Major

SKYLER enters the building but then a gunshot rings out. The camera cuts to the building as SKYLER comes out with his hands on his stomach as we see blood gushing out. The camera cuts to EMMA as she runs towards him. Another shot rings out. The camera cuts to LEO looking out the window as his mom falls to the ground lying in her own blood. The camera cuts to the doors of the building as a man opens the door and walks out.

MAJOR:

You little rich bastards you thought that I would know about you not paying the debt will enjoy death asshole ( aiming the gun at SKYLERS head then fires at him.) Your kids will be the next to die.

SOLID:  
Not on my watch ( jumping off the car) you will die MAJORA!.

The camera cuts to MAJOR running towards the a car that is in a alleyway. The camera cuts to SOLID walking down the alleyway after MAJOR. MAJOR pulls out a gun. SOLID pull out his gun to and they both starts shooting at each other. The camera cuts to LEO standing there looking in anger at MAJOR. LEO runs towards the battle of guns between SOLID and MAJOR but the butler grabs LEO in time before he got close.

LEO DEEN:  
Why are you holding me I want to fight that man he killed my parents ( As he is put in the car)

BUTLER:

In due time you will get your revenge master Deen but you must think about what your little brother will think if he sees you lying on the ground dead. ( Leo looks at his brother then looks at the butler and nods. The butler gets in the car and starts it up) good now let's get out of this place.

We cut to the outside of the limo as it starts to drive away we cut to Leo Deen looking at this fight go down. LEO then looks at his hands as he notices there's blood on them.

LEO DEEN:

I will come for you. ( As he makes a fist. As he does we see him get up slowly. As he does we see it begin to rain. We cut to his face as we see the screen turn to black and white. As it does we see him look up slowly revealing half of the Ghost Cowl. Then fade away. As it does we cut to a white screen as we see him standing there. As he does we see something with black eye approaching him. We cut to Leo den as we see him fall on his but. As he does we see this entity take demons form. As it does we see it reach a hand out. We cut to tits hand as we see Leo puts his hand in it.) I want Revenge.

We then see a light shoot out. Then fade back in with Leo Deen looking at the cowl. We cut to Stalex as we see him walk over and put a hand on hi shoulder. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him look over.

Stalex:

Leo listens to me. We have had years of dealing with Coastal city's worst. I had that thought in my mind that you would die. No mate what it was. Always always in the end you would come out unscaved. You have done so much that has given people hope,. You have taken the crazy's. The insane. THe unknown. You have always me wondering what is next. Or if you will come back. Yet time and time again. You do. The path of being the ghost is your and yours alone. No one need to walk the path beside you. You were born for it. Even Your father saw greatness for you. When you were and infant you would be something better than him.

We cut to Leo Deen as we see him look at the cowl. As he does we him walk over over to other suits . as he dose we see him. Look at them. We cut to his point of view as we see them looking back at him. We cut to the last one. As we see Leo Deen stop and feel the logo on the chest. As he does we see him grab it. As he does we cut the floor. As we do we see a dark gray boot stop. We cut the side of it as we see the other. We then cut o the waist as we see a silver belt lock tight. We cut to the hand as we see dark grey gloves our sliding up. As we do we cut to his chest as we see the giant Ghost logo. We cut to Stalex as we see him nod and then go turn over to the computer. We cut to Leo Deen as we see him standing there looking at the cowl. We then see him turn around and put it on. As he does we see the dark grey cape flow behind him. We cut to the Ghost mobile as we hear it rumble. We cut the side as we see Ghost run up and leap into it. As he does we see it drive fast out of the cavern. We cut to the inside of the car to Ghost face as we see that the cowl has a scowl. We cut behind as we see the rockets off. We cut outside a waterfall as we see the car come racing out. We then see skid then land on a quiet road. As it does we slowly pan up to the sky. We cut to black.


	17. Jet Rebirth

Scene 19. forest. Day.

We open with a shot of a man in glass casket. As we do pan around him slowly as we see there our flowers and thing placed. We cut to hi chest as we see that he is wearing a black skin tight suit with J logo in black. We then hear voices echo.

Unknown V.O:

You came from Planet GX... You our my son...Even though they may be different. I want you to find a purpose...Be better than us.

we pan down to the man's hand as we see it twitch.

Unknown V.O:

when you get to earth please find a family just like us my son. here is some rules I want you to live by. eat plenty but not to much. make sure you get your fare amounts of sleep and please remember us.

We pan around the casket as we see the the dirt starting to rise up slowly. As it does we see the glass cracking slowly.

Unknown V.O:

I want you to know that I love you. remember that even though you are raised by humans you will always be here son...Be the Hero!

as he says that we see the man's eyes open wide. As they do we see the casket shatter. We cut the sides we see the man step out. As he does we see him look around. We see him then turn slowly to find and Alien ship appeared out of nowhere. We cut to the man face as we see him look in shock. We then see him walk slowly over. As he does we see him walk slowly over. We cut to the entrance of the ship as we see the door slide open and the man dressed in all black walk in. As he does we see him look around. Then continue to walking. As he does we see him keep walking until suddenly we see him bump into a pedistal. As he does we see him back up and look at it. We see that the pedestal is triable shaped with some aline wring across it. We see him then looks at his hand. As he does we see him then place his hand on it. As he does we see him get ready to pull back but then get stuck. As he he tries to pull back we sparks start flying. As they do. We see a bright light. We then see him drop to his knees as the light keep flashing.

Unknown:

REMEMBER WHO YOU OUR! MY SON!

As we hear that we cut to the man's face as we see his eyes open in shock. We then see the machine let go of his hand. As it does we see the man get up and shake his hand of. As he does we see something black slowly rise up behind him. We cut to the man's face as we see him turn around. We cut to his point of view as we see the black thing open slowly. As it does we see this skin tight blue suit standing there. We cut to the blue boot all the way to the golden belt. We then see then pan up to the Chest as we see a triangle plate With a Red J. We see that the cape is yellow on the outside and red on the inside. We cut to the man as we see him smirk. We see him grab it.


	18. The arrival of Darkness

Scene 22. West corp. Night.

We cut to building in stormy night central city with a red W on it. We fly in pretty fast Until awe see Ghost standing on top looking down. We cut below as we see him standing there. As he does we see a flash of thunder and his cape fluttering. We cut to his eyes as we see they glow white. We cut inside the building to the main office as we see West sitting there looking through papers. We cut to the roof as we see Ghost is gone. We cut to the entrance below as we see guard our on the floor. We cut to the elevator as we see the door close. We cut to West as we see him sitting drinking his wine. We cut to the the 50th floor as we see it open slowly and four guards drip out on the ground. We then see Ghost walk over one. We cut further up the hall as we see a group of guard run at him. As they do we see Ghost get in fighting potion. We cut back to Westly s we see him sitting there sipping on his wine and then looking up as he hears loud grunts. We see him then slowly get up. As he does we cut top the other side as we see Ghost breaking bone and smashing people into walls. We cut out one guy as we see him charge. As he does we cut to Ghost as we see him throw ninja stars. As he does we see the man stop and cover his face as we see it cut him. We then see ghost nock two guy to the ground then run and sucker kick the man. We see him go flying through the doors. We cut to West as we see him looking at his table. We cut to Ghost as we see him break another guy's arm. As he does we see then slowly walk over the guy and proch him. We ut to West as we see him reach under his desk for a gun. As he does we see Ghost throw ninja star which knocks the gun out of his hand. We see him grip it hen ghost run and leep across the table looking West on the floor. As he dosde we see him then drag west over to the window. He then slam him up against the window. We cut to Ghost as we see him swing as he does we hear a dark raspy voice.

Ghost:

Tell me where is it?

Westly West:

What?

Ghost pulls out out three ghost ninja star and the tos them up in the air. As he does we see that the glass behind him break him holding west outside the window.

GHost:

2 years ago you told me you made a clone of Jet. Where is he because my hands our getting sleepy?

Westly West:

Never! I WILL NEVER TALK!

Ghost:

Fine you have forced my hand.

As he does we cut to Ghost hands as we see on finger move and then another. We cut to West as we see him sweating.

Westly West:

Alright you win!

Ghost:  
TELL ME?!

As he says that we see thunder flash by. We cut to West;y as we see Ghost grab harder.

Westly West:  
Below is where it is. He is almost complete...I made him and...

Ghost:

Take a nap you pathetic chump.( As he says that we see him throw westly at the desk. As he does we see Ghost walk past him slowly. We cut to Westly as we hear him laughing. He stops and look at him. We then hear alarms go off in the building.) What's so funny?

Westly West:  
Hahahahah he's here hahah isn't he?

Ghost:

What are you talking about?

Westly West:

We know better now, don't we? Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky.( we cut to the sky as we see meters falling. As we doe we see them crashing through buildings.) He is coming! And he is hungry! ( As he says that we cut to the sky as we see it glow pink then fade away. Wesee a man floating there.) HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH THE BELL CAN NOT BE UNRUNG. ( We cut to the feet as we see gray boot. We slowly pan up.) The bell's already been rung. They heard it; the creatures among the stars. They'll come... He'll come. He's angry... Ding-dong... Ding-dong... Ding-dong...( We then Cut to Teen Jet face as we see that his skin is grey and his eyes our black. We see that his hair is flowing pink. We see him looking around. Then we see him spot We.) Well then looks like we have some big friends coming to play with the lil ghostly.( As he says that we cut to Ghost as we see him walk over to West and hold him against the wall.) What?!

Ghost:

You're psychotic.

Westly West:

That is a three syllable word for any thought too big for little minds.

We See Ghost pun a hole in the wall next to him. Ass he does we see Westly look at him.

Ghost:  
You had something to do with this didn't you?!

Westly West:

No I let it happen. Not only that but I watched it begin. While you guys were so high up in your little ship in space. I was busy trying to figure out what was coming

Ghost:

What?

Westly West:

I watched for the last couple months as the breeches opened. I kept tabs on each and every little heroes that emerged. I even took care of the villain coming through

Ghost:

What? But I?

Westly West:

You guys were too busy just trying to protect the world and look at the threat like me, psycho, Reverse, Devils, demons, and Org. Come on Ghost. You really thought you herps were clever.

Ghost:

Why not tell the public?

Westly West:

I wanted to take all the glory but yet let the unknown entity kill you all in the process allowing me to take my rifle place as ruling man. HAve streat honor my name.

Ghost:

Not gonna happen?

Westly West:

How are you going to do that when you have no heavy hitters?

Ghost:

Don't worry we will handle this. ( as he says that we see him punch Westly West across the face knocking him out. We then see him walk over to the window as we see look at Teen Jet. We see him then touch the side of his mask.) Stalex our you getting this.

We cut to stalex sitting at the ghost computer. We cut to his hands as we see him typing on the computer. As he does we cut behind him as we see thermal imaging showing that Teen Jet is glowing heavily green.

Stalex:

Yeah. I am seeing a lot of green on master Deen. What do you want to go with. Something destructive like Nightfall or the god breaker

Ghost:

Protocol.( as he says that we cut to him looking at Teen Jet.) Hmmmm try god breaker.

We cut back to Stalex as we see him press a button. We cut back to Ghost as we see him looking at his wrist communicator. As we see it light up. We then See Ghost press a button on his belt. Then use his grapple hook. We see him shoot it at a nearby building. As he does we see him shoot hi grapple gun as he dose we see Teen Jet cut it causing him to go flying off. We cut to the side as we see Ghost hook it and begin gliding in the air.

Stalex:

Shall I conect com with mss ivy about the matter.

Ghost:

Do so. ( ash says that we hear a click.) IVY I NEED YOU TO LISTEN I NEED YOUR NOW.

Ivy:

Alright but you do realize that everyone.

Ghost:

No time I need you and blue to he head down her right now whatever has been messing with us or that god thing you mention. It has arrived.

IVY:

Me and David will be there right away. We'll meet over by the monument dedicated to Jet.

Ghost:

You got it.

As he says that we cut above to Teen Jet as we see him looking around until he spot ghost gliding by. As he does we see him aim his arm directly at Ghost. We then see a pink energy ball shoot out. We cut to Ghost as we see him look up. As he does we see the going it going directly at him. As it does we see ghost let go of his cap. As he does we see him smash through a window and land onto someone counter We then see people run away. As he rolls over slowly and fall onto the ground. As he does we cut to the widow that he crashed through to see it get destroyed. We cut to Ghost as we see him get up slowly. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him land on the ground. We cut to his left hand as we see it become solid energy. We cut to Ghost as we see him get up and pull out two ghost shaped ninja stars. As he does we see his cape fluttering behind him.

Teen Jet:  
Death is a blessing for foolish human beings.

Ghost:

Not to day!

Teen Jet:

Fine so beat it! ( He runs appears in front of Ghost.) THEN I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!

We then see him push Ghost back causing him to slam against the wall. As he does we see hides over and slam him back against the wall and throw him out the demolished window. We cut to ghost as we see him falling as he does we see reach for his his belt from and pull out a grapple gun. As he does we see him try to shoot a line only to have Teen Jet appear and catch it. As he does we see Teen Jet cut it with his hand. We cut to Ghost as we see him look at his gun. As he does we see time slow down. We cut to the side as we we see him about to hit the pavement only to have Blue lighting swoop in and save him. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him watch the Blue lighting leave a light trail. As he does we see him pull out the glowing blue crystal rock. Then put it back in his chest pocket. We see him drop to the street., As he does we see him look at building then at the people looking at him. We see a little girl point at him. We cut to a woman running over and grabbing her child. We see Teen Jet as he raise his hand to them. We hear a loud sword sound. We cut to Teen Jet's eyes as we see them squint. We cut to the side as we see Ivy swing her sword at him. As she does we see Teen Jet block it.

Ivy:

Your coral is with me not that little girl.

Teen Jet:

Finally... it's the day you'll take your final breath... demigod

Ivy:  
Better demi than a disgrace.

Teen Jet:

You will learn to mind you tough.

As he says that we see the two back off. We cut to Ivy as we see her swing her sword and change. We cut to the side as we see Teen Jet block with his finger. As he does we see Ivy jumps back. As she does we see her smirk. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him look at his finger as they begin to bleed. We cut to Ivy as we see her toss the sword and run at him. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him crack his neck. As he does we see him run at her.A s he does we see Ivy uppercut him. As she does we see Teen Jet as we see him stop and then look down. As he does we see Ivy launch herself at him knocking him out of the sky. As she does we see Teen Jet crash into the wall. We see Teen Jet get up slowly and then dash out the building. As he does we see Ivy clash with him causing some energy sparks to go flying we cut to Teen Jet as we see that his left eye is turning normal but slowly filling back up with black goop. We cut to Ivy as we see the look at it.

Ivy:  
Why are you doing this? WHat have the human ever done.

Teen Jet:

I am looking at things from a much higher perspective than you. I observe this world, this universe, the truth of all things. And I have come to realize that humanity must be destroyed. Out of all which the Gods have made, humans are their sole failure. They are a disease that must be vanquished. A filth that must be cleansed. They have no place here, in this universe, and if I am to make it a utopia once more, then I must take upon the grand task of removing humanity forever, in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistake.

Ivy:

YOU'RE WRONG!

Teen Jet:

AM I?

We cut to Ghost and Blue Lighting as we see the two standing there.


	19. The future Lighitng

Ghost:

Any news about the other?

Blue Lighting:

So far the heros our still deciding on the whole helping situation.

Ghost:

What do you mean?

Blue Lighting:  
The whole part about Ivy coming back because remember she went rouge for a very short time and attacked a bunch of members.

Ghost:

I had no idea? If I were in there shoes I would have done the same.

Blue lighting:

They wanted time to think. Not only that but me coming back from the whole speed thing. It just it's just a mess. Like everyone is just...There is too much going on and I need to find out what goes with what.

Ghost:

We can worry about that later. We got to focus on that guy.( As he says that we hear monster metali sound.) What the hell is that?

Blue lighting:

Ill deal with this! You deal with the trying to figure out how to deal with the beast.

We cut to the front of them as we see something appear. We cut to Blue living as we see him remove his mask.

David Woods:

Senna I know who you are?! I need you to change your way of doing things. I need you to come back to the light.

Senna:

Oh you don't know the half of it!

David Woods:

I am gonna fix that!

Senna:

You can't fix what is already broken David. BESIDE YOU KNOW THAT ALL TOO WELL?!( As he say that we see him disapear and then reappear with a woman.) BESIDE IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT DIED. THEN LOST YOUR MIND HAHHAHAHAHAHA!

David Woods:  
Wait! DON'T DO THIS BARRY!

We cut to Ghost as we see him reach behind him. As he does we see the woman look sad. We cut to Senna as we see him raise on hand to the air.

JULIANA STONE:

PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DAVID!

DAVID WOOD:  
I PROMISE BABE! BARRY STOP!

SENNA:

I AM NOT BARRY! ( As he said as that we see him get ready to kill JULIANA STONE. As he does we see Ghost throw three small pelt. He put his hand back and catches them. As he does we see them explode causing an electric shock causing him to JULIANA STONE. A he does we see David rush over and grab her and brings her next him and Ghost. We see him get on his knees.) What the hell did you do to me.

Ghost:

Emp frequency set at the frequency of speeds there like you and blue.

Senna:

I am gonna kill you.( As he get ready to run we see hims stop.) My armor how did? 

Ghost:

I used the same emp on someone else.

Senna:

My armor is.( as he says that we see bits and piece of the armor off. He slowly gets up. As he does we see a destroyed blue lightning costume. We see his face have and armored mask.) uhhhh...( As he get up we see him rip it off revealing that it David woods from the future.) grrrrrr...

Ghost:

Wait a second?! How is that even possible.

Senna:  
He made the paradox allowing me to be born. When he restored the time I followed him.

David Woods:

You were there that night I allowed red to kill my mother.

Senna:

Exactly and now that you know the truth.( As he says that we see him pull the mask over his face and smirk. We then see him reach down and pick up the silver lighting bolt on the ground and place it on his chest.) So now do you get it David... You got the happy ending meanwhile I was stranded having to pick up scraps like a dog.

David Woods:

Why hate me?

As he says that we see Senna run at him. As he does we cut to David Woods as we see him stand there and dragged away. We cut to Ghost as we see him watch the two disappear. We cut JULIANA STONE as we her look at him.

JULIANA STONE:

Please help him ghost?

Ghost:

I will right now I need to get back to ( As he says that we hear a booming sound. As we do we we cut to the water leading between the two cities as we see a black hole of nothingness. We then see the purple being come out. We cut to one of them as we see the mist move and reveal to be Cybertron. We cut to another as we see it's revealed to be Kite. We cut to the man different others as we see them trembling villain from both world. When see something land in the center of the city. We cut the side as we see that the man has a large amount of hair hair long off his head. We cut to the eyes as we see them open. We see him laughing extremely had. As he dose we see the the ora disperse. We cut far away and zoom in. as we do we see him laughing and the as we see his eyes. We see his head come up fast and then see his black hair turn Grey. As it does we see him scream. We cut back above the city as we see a ball of energy dispense. We then see a Doom looking down at the world below. We cut back to him as we see him looking up. We cut to JULIANA STONE as we see her look at him .) We can't do this alone.

JULIANA STONE:  
What about your friends up in legacy?

Ghost:

I don't know if they are?( As he says that we see him get ready to put his hand up for fight. We see JULIANA STONE get behind him. As she does we see all the villains gather around. We see on land in front of him.) Stay behind me now!

JULIANA STONE:

You got it!

We cut to Ghost pulling out ninja stars. As he does we cut to the villains as we see them laughing hard.


	20. Ivy vs Teen Jet

We cut Ghost as we see him press a button at his belt. As he does hear the roar of a car., We cut to JULIANA STONE as we see her look to the left of her as we see the ghost mobile come speeding by and skid to the left.

Ghost:

Get in!

We cut to the back of ghost mobile as we see the wheel our rowing around fast then speed off. We cut inside as we see its high tech and JULIANA STONE is geeking out. We cut to Ghost as we see him pressing a button. AS he does we cut out side as we see that the car start to come in slowly and run into a tank. We cut to JULIANA STONE as we see her looking out the window as there a fight between heroes and villains going on. We cut to Ghost as we see that he is smirking. We cut back to the fight between Ivy and Teen Jet. We see the two our clashing. AS they our we see that Teen Jet has the lower hand and Ivy has the upper hand.

Ivy:

Kid I know you were good once.

Teen Jet:

I'm gonna saved this world!

Ivy:

Now I'll save it from you.

Teen Jet:

I fight for justice! I AM GOING TO USHER IN A NEW AREA OF PEACE!

Ivy:

I don't believe you. ( As she says that we see her kick Teen Jet in the stomach and slam him into the ground. As she does we see her grab him by the head.) What purpose will this serve if you take this world?

Teen Jet grabs her by the hand and throw her off him causing her to slam into a store.

Teen Jet:

For my master and as for you Ivy daughter of Norse. You will get what's coming to you.( AS he says that we see him shoot electricity out of his hands a her. We cut to Ivy as we see her pocket. AS she does we see sparks flying all over the place.) I have racked up an impressive kill count.

We cut to Ivy as we see her the lighting energy. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him figuring it harder. We cut to Ivy as we see her cape com off revealing her armor. We cut to Teen Jet as we see him open his eye wide with frustration. He stops firing and then looks over at her. We cut to his face as we see him get madder and madder. As he does we see at he has a pink aura around him resulting in the in a bright light. As it see we see Ivy run over and get her sword. As she dose we see her turn at him. As she dose we see Teen Jet look down as her and get ready to attack only to get stabbed.


	21. Rise of the white night

We cut to one to the left we then see one approach. We cut to Ghost as we see his eyes go wide in fear. We cut to the face as it is revealed to be Zack deen dressed in his red skelton mask attire. We see him pull his hair back and aim a gun at Ghost. We cut to Ghost as we see him drop his ninja stars on the ground.

Ghost:

Brother?

As he says that we see Zack Deen shoot him. As he does we see Ghost hit the ground and lying there as he does we see him get up slowly. We cut to Zack as we see him walk over slowly puts his foot on Ghost and then slowly raise the gun to Ghost. We cut to the side as we see things turn black and then we flash back to black mountain. We open the scene with Ghost lie there on the floor and getting up and shaking his head. then as he stands up and look around. We see the prisoners in the stands above. We cut above as we see A man dressed as Phantom standing on a platform holding the mask in his left arm.

MAX THOMAS JOHNSON:

Well well it has come to this ( Putting the Phantom mask on.) I am going to kill you like I promised. ( Pulling out a staff.) Die hahahaha.

As GHOST steps forwards. So dose Phantom. We pan around the two we cut up to ARSENAL, STRODE RODRIGUEZ, ALLEN BIX. We cut to DIANA BLAKE as she is sitting in the wardroom tied up tearing up. We cut back to the two. As they walk around each other. They stop and Phantom makes the first punch he miss GHOST kick him in the face then GHOST grabs his arm and slams him in the wall. As PHANTOM get's up from being slam in the wall GHOST pulls out two ninja stars. A PHANTOM turns around GHOST notes that PHANTOM is wearing shock gloves. GHOST throw the stars and miss completely. PHANTOM goes up to GHOST and punches him in the face causing the mask to crack. GHOST looks around for an pan then he see the water pipes. GHOST runs across the rink and slides in be tween the opening between PHANTOM legs. Ghost Shoots a grappling hook at the water pipe. As he does. PHANTOM tries to attack him. we cut to Arsenal as he get manages to break himself free. We cut below to GHOST and PHANTOM as the water start to fill up fast PHANTOM tries to keep his hands above water. We cut to GHOST as he shoots a grappling hook at the warden's room. As GHOST is getting pulled upwards PHANTOM stands there and raise one hand before he drowned by water and electrocuted to death. We cut to arsenal helping the cops get put the emergency exit way. we cut to the warden room as GHOST breaks thru the window and lands in the room right in front of DIANA BLAKE.

DIANA BLAKE:

Leo your brother is the red mask ( She said as Ghost rips the rope off her) he's right behind you

(Gun clicks )

RED MASK:

You were the best you always had. ( GHOST raise his hands in the air.) Now I am going to kill you brother. For being the favorite son.

Red mask aim the gun. We cut to his finger that is on the trigger. We cut to GHOST as he drops his hands and grabs for the ninja star. We cut to red mask as it hits his gun. As the gun drops GHOST knocks red mask out the window into the abyss below. We cut to GHOST as he kneels on his knees. We are back in with Ghost lying there with Zack Deen aiming the gun at his chest. As he's about to we see a ninja stark hit the gun out his hand. We see him back up then look over to the his left. We cut to a rooftop as we see Hood standing there with abound of heroes. We then See a plane fly over and Ghost-Man land on the side cf the wall. We cut to his ask as we see the eye on it our economic and move. We cut below as we see Zack Deen looking up and pressing a button on the side of his neck. As he does we see a red skeleton mask cover his face. As it does we see the villains turn there attention over to them. We cut to Hood as we see him leap off the building. As he does we see everyone else leap into battle. We cut to Ghost get up slowly with JULIANA STONE helping him.


	22. UNited we stand

We cut to Ghost as we see him and Ivy are standing there staring at Triton. As they do we see Lighting come in next to them.

GHOST:  
What took you so long?

Lighting:

I had to deal with future me.

Ivy:

If you two want to stop bickering. Alright then let's get the rest of this dealt with.

As she says that we see her swing her sword and aim it at him. As she does we cut to Ghost as we see him crack his knuckles. We cut to Lighting as we see him looking a little goofy. We cut to the side of the three as we see them ready to fight. We cut to Triton as we see him walk slowly as he does we cut back to the three heroes as we see them ready to fight.

Ghost:

It was pleasure fighting with the two of you. Wait David could you dome favor.

Lighting:  
What is it?

Ghost:

Just look for a girl that has the name Clair over in west city.

As he says that we see time slow down. As it does we see Lightning running through town to town. As he does we see the logo on his chest glowing bright. We then see him cutting through some hills. As he does we hear a voice in his head of a female. We cut to the mansion as we see streak run in. As we do we cut inside as we see him race through each room until he find Claire wearing her father coat and jeans and dog tags. We see him grab her and then run through the other rooms grabbing a girl with pink hair. We cut back to the group as we see time rem net back to normal and both girls appear. We cut to Claire who is about to attack Ghost but then spots Triton. We cut to her face as we see her getting mad. We cut to her hands as we see the them ball in a fist. As they to we see the blades come out. We cut to the female with pink heir as we see her tare her shirt reveal a golden S on a black T-shirt. We cut to Lighting as we see looking at Ghost.

Lighting:  
You had this planed!

Ghost:

Get some new people into our mix.( We see Triton looking at them.) But we our still missing one more person!

We hear aloud sonic boom We see them look up as they do we something red coming flying super fast. We cut to Ivy as we see her smirking. We cut to the side as we see a fist. We cut to the to the side as we see a x ray vision being used. We cut to Triton as we see him block it. We then see the xray vision stop. We then see Triton as he gets upper cut him. We see him then go flying back. We cut behind the man as we see him as we see his cape fluttering in the air.


End file.
